Run
by FenrirGreybacksGirl
Summary: Run! That was the only thing going through my mind at that moment was run. Get away! Live! Of course I totally forgot about my wand but hey when your life depends on getting away from the one thing that wants to hurt you you don't really stop to think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

Run! That was the only thing going through my mind at that moment, was run. Get away! Live! Of course I totally forgot about my wand, but hey when your life depends on getting away from the one thing that wants to hurt you, you don't really stop to think about anything other than get to safety.

I Hermione Granger was on the run, from who you may ask? Simple, Snatchers. Why? Because Harry and Ron were in the tent we're hiding out in in the middle of the forest playing wizards' chess, when Harry finally beat Ron. As you can guess Ron did not take this very well, and promptly shouted "Bloody Hell! Stupid arse Voldemort!" and since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put a Taboo on his name so that the snatchers would be alerted if a "brave soul" dared to say his name, we are now on the run from the people that want to turn us in to Voldemort.

As I ran, the leaves crunched under my feet, and branches from trees scratched my arms, legs, face, and hands. Purple, blue, green, and even pink curses surrounded and whizzed past me as I ran. At the time I didn't think about Apparating, again, stupid I know right, but I just wanted to get away from the men that were chasing me. The sound of footsteps getting closer filled my ears as I tried to run faster, but a cramp was slowly starting to make its presence known in my side. Panting now, I clutched my side and continued to run. Sadly though I was paying so much attention to my chasers, that I wasn't watching where I was running, and I promptly tripped over an up raised root, twisting my ankle and as I fell I heard a sickening snap come from the bone. After I fell on my side I clutched my now broken ankle and bruising my body as I landed. The footsteps from behind me slowed as I struggled to get up, and two sets of hands grabbed me and yanked me to my feet, making me scream in the process from the added weight to my ankle. There were laughs all around as I gasped for air, and as a few tears leaked from the corner of me eyes.

"Well look what we've caught 'ere boys! Now what's a pretty young thing like you doing out 'ere in the woods all by yourself?" said a terrifying man with grey-blue eyes and black hair. After he said this I breathed a sigh of relief, they had only found me. Ron and Harry were still out there, they could continue to look for the Horcruxes.

"I asked you a question girly, you 'de do best to answer me. Now I ask again, what are you doing out here in the woods all by your lonesome, and to top it all off saying the dark lords name?" he said while looking me in the eye and caressing my cheek with his thumb. This was disgusting because he looked as dirty as me, and I haven't bathed in a few days, leaving my curly brown hair falling limp on my dirty skin and in my chocolate brown eyes.

"I. . . I just . . . I. . ." just as I was about to come up with a very good lie to try and get myself out of this mess, I heard a low growling coming from behind me. Oddly though, I was the only one that seemed to of heard the noise.

"I said answer me!" the man yelled as he struck me with the back of his hand making me fall to my feet as his men let go of me. Through my tear filled eyes, I looked up into his eyes of grey-blue, which was blocked by his black messy hair.

"I'm sorry I just. . ." but I was cut off again by his boot making contact with my ribs, cracking one instantly. I heard the growling behind me get louder, as I gasped trying to bring air into my lungs. Vaguely I heard more than one growl being added to the first, making it louder, and finally drawing the attention on the Snatchers surrounding me.

"What the bloody 'ell is that?" the snatcher who slapped me whispered. With one last look around, he and his men Apparated away. Leaving me on the ground surrounded by the vicious growls around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

The growling continuously got louder, and footsteps started to come closer. All I heard was the thump, thump, thump of my heart as my breathing got shallower. As I lay there on the ground silently crying and taking deep breaths, I buried my head in my arms trying to block out the sounds of my oncoming demise. When all of a sudden the growling stopped, and all I heard was the deep breaths of the people that were forming a circle around me. I tried to choke back a sob, but it escaped anyway, and then all got quiet, so all I could hear was my labored breathing and sobs.

I peered around my arm and saw a bunch of shirtless men only wearing cut off pants or ripped jeans, no shirt, no shoes, just pants. I struggled to sit up to get a better look, but my arms couldn't bear my weight and I collapsed onto the ground again. As I watched the men around me they all suddenly got on their knees, bowing down. Not sure what they were doing, I looked around and found my self face to face with the most famous werewolf around. Fenrir Greyback.

He was kneeling on the ground in front of me, and I found myself staring into his deep brown eyes. His long black hair partly obscured him from my view, but of what I saw of his face it was very chiseled and refined. With high cheek bones, and a strong jaw, and a very muscular body from what I saw of his chest, he was a very attractive man, attractive, but dangerous.

With a whimper I tried to scoot backwards away from him, but he only moved closer to me in retaliation. Looking around me, I saw all of the other men around me standing straight up now watching us. And thinking about it now, I realized it must have been Fenrir's pack, for they were all watching us in anticipation. In anticipation of what though, I wasn't sure.

When I looked back to Fenrir, I saw him looking me over. He started at my face, looking at my cheek where I had been smacked. As he slowly raised his hand up to my cheek I flinched away and whimpered, causing him to let out a growl which immediately stopped me from moving any further. Surprising me with his gentleness, he stroked my bruising cheek with his thumb all while making a deep growling noise emit from his chest, which caused me to relax against my will. Continuing down my body I saw him take note of my broken rib, bruising arms and wrists, and the cuts lingering all over my body. Fire danced in his eyes as he saw my ankle which was now swollen and black and blue. He laid a hand down on it, causing me to yelp and scurry away from him as fast as I could with a broken bone.

When I got a little bit away from him (as far as I could since I was surrounded by werewolves), I turned to look back at him. He was standing up now, and he was next to another man, who wasn't as muscular, but still very big. Taking note of Fenrir's height, he stood at about 6'7", with broad shoulders, and a broad body. Both of the men were looking at me while talking under their breath, and when they started to approach me, I curled up in a ball and hid my face, trying to get them not to notice me.

Standing over me now, they looked down at me. I let more tears slip from my eyes as I felt a hand sweeping my hair behind my shoulder. The next thing I noticed was the feeling of hot breath on the juncture between my head and shoulder.

I tried to pull away as I cried more, but his voice in my ear stopped me, "Shh little wolf I won't hurt you." His voice surprised me with its warmth and gruffness.

"Please," I whispered, "I don't want to be a werewolf. Please!" (As you can tell I wasn't above begging at this point.)

He chuckled in my ear, "don't worry my little mate, your not going to be turned into a werewolf yet, not until your ready." He said as he gave my neck a tentative lick, making me shiver, and all those surrounding us laugh.

"What do you mean Mate?" I whispered though I fear I already knew the answer.

Fenrir gently grabbed my chin, and turned my tear streaked face to face him. "All werewolves have a Mate little one. Sadly no one in my pack has found theirs yet so my pack only consists of men. But when we went out hunting today, I found the strangest scent in the woods. It smelled like chocolate and raspberries, but I was the only one that smelt it, no one else in my pack could, not even my Beta. When that happens, it usually means one has found his Mate, but to be safe my pack and I followed it, and it led us straight to you. Do you understand?" he said while gently nipping at my neck with his teeth.

I nodded my head as best as I could with him sniffing and licking my neck, occasionally giving it a little love nip.

"So my little wolf," he licked my neck again, "Are you ready to live the life of an Alpha Female?" he whispered in my ear as he licked my neck again, causing my eyes to close, and a moan to escape my mouth, making those around us chuckle.

"Alpha Female?" I whispered as he chuckled in my ear at my body's response, and he gently held my waist pulling me against his hard body, minding my broken rib.

"Well I am the Alpha so it would only make sense that you be the Alpha Female since you are my Mate. So little wolf . . . what do you say should I mark you now?" he said as he emphasized his words with a lick and then a little nip. "Or should I mark you as my own in a minute? Either way you will be mine within the next five minutes. So what'll it be?"

Through my half lidded eyes I saw the parts of the pack that were around us watching closely with smiles on their faces as their Alpha explained things to me. The one man who was standing behind Fenrir gave me a small smile and a nod of his head. Taking this as a sign of reassurance I gently laid my hand in Fenrir's dark curly hair and slowly pulled back his head so I could see into his deep brown eyes. With a shaky breath I nodded my head, knowing all that I know, I know that if a werewolf finds his mate and the mate declines the mating bite they both die, and since I don't want to die I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes waiting for the bite that would change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

Time seemed to stop as Fenrir gently laid me back onto the green grass beneath me. With my head to the side exposing me neck, I closed my eyes and waited for the bite, but it never came. As I opened my eyes I saw Fenrir leaning over me looking at my face with a softness in his eyes that you wouldn't expect from a feared man like Fenrir Greyback himself. When he started to lean over and cover my body with his, I shut my eyes again and took a deep breath. With my eyes shut, I felt his hot breath on my neck, I felt as his tongue swiped over my skin one last time, and I felt as his teeth gently nipped at my skin before he suddenly bit down, breaking through my skin and making me bleed.

Tears stung at my eyelids as he bit down harder and drew two gulps of blood, before he pulled back slightly and licked my wound clean, getting rid of the blood, and closing the wound with a little bit of his venom. I whimpered in pain as he drew all the way back so he was sitting on his knees, and I curled up in a ball again and silently cried. The growling noise that I had heard before reached my ears as he stroked my hair away from my face, and gently petted my head, calming me instantly.

Loud cheers erupted all around us as I calmed down enough to realize that it was over, I was now officially marked as Fenrir Greyback's mate. He gently picked me up in his arms, and I cuddled closer to his bare chest for the warmth he was supplying, and with the motion of me in his arms, the cheers got exceptionally louder if that was even possible. As he started to walk to wherever their camp was, I found myself slowly drifting out of consciousness to the slow rocking of his body as he moved. Trying my hardest to stay awake, I only aloud myself to close my eyes when Fenrir bent over and whispered in my ear, "it's alright Mate, go to sleep, when you wake up you'll be out of the woods, and safe from anything that wants to hurt you. Sleep my beautiful Mate." And so that's exactly what I did.

**5 hours later**

When I woke up a few hours later, the first thing I noticed was voices, and they were very close to me. One I recognized as Fenrir, the other one though I couldn't place.

"She's very beautiful Alpha." A soft deep voice spoke.

"That she is Henry that she is."

"You may have your hands full though Alpha. Today when we were hunting we were only with the oldest and the most trusted of the pack. When the teenagers and the cubs saw her, I didn't like the look on some of their faces. It was like they were given the last cookie from the cookie jar."

"What?"

"Muggle expression Alpha, but that's not the point. Now that we have a woman in the camp, I'm afraid of what some of the men may try with her if they get the chance; she is very young, and very beautiful."

A deep sigh was heard through the room as footsteps made their way closer to the bed. A large calloused hand gently stroked my hair as Fenrir answered. "I know Henry; I saw some of the young ones looks of lust, even some of the older men who didn't go hunt with us were looking at her with it."

"What do you propose we do Alpha? The pack knows you have claimed her as your mate, and that will stop the older men from doing anything rash or stupid, and the teenage boys should stay away now that they know who she is. But I'm worried about the one or two boys that may step out of line."

"Henry you're my Beta, you know the Laws of the Wolf. 'If any man in the pack dare to step out of line and intentionally hurt a male werewolves mate, the punishment is death.'" There was a hash breath and Fenrir stopped stroking my head for a second before he stood up, and spoke again, this time in a much harsher tone of voice. "If any man in my pack lays a hand on her intending to harm her, I will kill them, and they will suffer before I allow them the mercy of death, they will beg for it before I give it to them. I will protect my mate Henry, I'll protect her until the day I die, even if I die protecting her! She will be safe!"

"Of course Alpha it was stupid of me to bring up."

With a groan I finally managed to get the strength to wake up fully. I rolled over on the very soft bed that I was lying on, and opened my eyes. Fenrir was standing by my bed, which I now knew to be a pile of animal furs, looking down at me with a fiercely protective gleam in his eye, and a gentle smile. And the man behind him, Henry, Fenrir said his name was, was watching me with a soft smile on his face, and worried gleam in his eye when he looked at me. From the conversation before that I heard, I knew he was worried for my safety, and not about something else.

Slowly I tried to sit up, but I was pushed back down by gentle hands on my shoulder. "Not so fast Mate, you have been healed by our elder William, but you are still going to be sore for a while."

After he said this I was struck with the realization that I didn't know where my wand was. What kind of a witch I am if I can loose my wand? "Where's my wand, it was in my pocket earlier, but now its not, what. . ."

"Shh Mate, your wand is over with mine on the table behind me, don't get too worked up alright?"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Hermione, my name is Hermione."

A loud laugh from behind us both made me jump, and our attention turned to the man busting open his gut behind Fenrir. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair, and was about 6'3" and muscular just not as muscular as Fenrir.

"What is it that you find so funny Henry?" Fenrir growled out as he sat next to me on the fur bed and pulled me up into his lap, where he moved my hair to the side and kissed the mating mark before he buried his face in my hair, sniffing it. "Well spit it out Henry! What do you find so bloody funny?" Fenrir bit out as he looked up from my hair and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Your Mate has spunk Alpha, I like her already, and she is definitely going to fit in here." Turning to me he spoke some more, "Hello there my name is Henry, and I'm Fenrir's second in command, or Beta in wolf terms." He said while extending his hand out to me, which I happily shook as I smiled up at him.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione Granger. Welcome to the pack, and if I may be so bold as to say, you are going to fit in perfectly."

Fenrir stayed silent all through our exchange just smelling my hair, but at this last comment made by Henry he looked up and smiled at me and said, "Oh she most definitely will." With a smile I leaned back into Fenrir's arms, and fell back asleep dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

The next morning I woke up to a soft continuous growl that whenever I heard, signaled I had nothing to be afraid of. I felt a hard warm body partly covering me, and a calloused hand running through my hair, twirling my chocolate colored locks around. Turning onto my stomach, and burying my head into my pillow I groaned, and tried to bury myself deeper into the furs.

"Good morning Mate," Fenrir whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, which caused him to chuckle.

"Mmm is it morning?" I moaned.

"Your going to have to get up soon little wolf, today I'm showing you around the camp with my Beta, and introducing you to the pack. Not to mention we have to discuss what your duties are going to be as Alpha Female. But first, I think some breakfast and some clean clothes are in order, don't you think?"

"Do I have to get up now?" I moaned as I tried to bury myself deeper into the furs underneath me.

With a growl I was suddenly flipped onto my back, with Fenrir holding my hands above my head, and straddling my waist. "We could always stay here little wolf, but if we do, then you might not be ready for what would happen." He said as he kissed my mating mark and licked and sucked my neck, leaving a love bite in the process. With a moan I rolled him off of me, and got out of bed while making my way to the only bathroom in the 2 room hut.

One room of the hut was the one that I was currently in. It had a pile of furs in the corner that Fenrir and I slept on, and one window that shed some light around the dark hut. In the one corner of the room there was a table and 2 chairs, and in the other corner, a tall dresser that housed some clothes for the both of us (I hoped since the clothes I was wearing were filthy and smelly from spending days in the forest with Harry and Ron.)

Slowly I made my way into the bathroom and looked around. It wasn't anything special just a white bathtub, a toilet, and a sink. The walls were made of wood, just like the rest of the hut. With a sigh I locked the bathroom door behind myself, and stripped out of my old dirty clothing.

Letting the warm water of the shower run over my body, I used some of the soap I found sitting on the ledge to wash away all the dirt and grime that had accumulated since I had bathed last. Thinking about the last few days, I found myself wondering about what had happened to Harry and Ron. They had to of got away, right? Sadly I could only hope. And what about Fenrir, was I really ready to take on the role as his Mate and the packs Alpha Female? I am only sixteen, I wasn't even legal yet. My hand found its way to the mating mark adorning my neck, and I cringed since it was still fresh and not completely healed. Tears filled my eyes as I sunk down to the floor of the shower and silently cried. Fenrir was nice to me and sweet, but when he was speaking to his Beta Henry, he sounded unforgiving, cruel even, making me wonder if he was only acting as nice around me as he was now because he wanted me to get used to him, or if he would always be as nice as he was now. A quiet sob escaped my throat as the tears fell faster, mingling with the water flowing from the shower head.

A knock sounded on the door as my sobs grew louder and I drew my knees up to my chest hugging them to me. The knocks on the door grew louder and more urgent as I sobbed into my knees.

"Mate?" I heard Fenrir ask as I continued to cry not bothering to answer him.

The pounding on the door grew louder, "Mate? . . . Mate? . . . Hermione!" he yelled. He must have figured I wasn't going to answer the door, because the next thing I know, he was kicking the door open with a frantic look in his eyes, he searched the room until his eyes fell on me. With a sigh the look in his eyes softened as his gaze lingered on my tear stained face.

"Oh little wolf," he sighed as he kneeled on the ground next to the bathtub and stroked my wet hair. "What's the problem Mate?" he asked gently as I looked up at him.

"I'm scared." I whispered as a few more tears slid down my face. Fenrir turned off the shower and lifted my body up into his arms, before walking me out of the bathroom, and into the main room. I struggled in his arms, not comfortable with being in his arms naked, but with one loud fierce growl, I stopped struggling and let myself be carried into the room. Gently he sat me down on the furs, and walked away towards the dresser on the other side of the room; I frantically pulled a fur over my body and lay on my side, fully covering my figure with the fur.

When Fenrir turned around carrying what looked like a dress and some under clothes, he sighed when he saw me shivering under the fur cowering away from the cold, and shaking because of my nerves. "Oh Mate," he sighed.

Looking up at him, he made his way over to me, and laid the clothing on my bed. I quickly grabbed it, and put the underwear and bra on while underneath the fur, before I removed the only thing concealing my body from him, and quickly put on the dress that he handed me. It was nothing special, just a gold dress that went down to my knees, with a low neckline, and thick straps. After I was dressed and seated again, I sensed more than saw, Fenrir sit down next to me, and pull me into his side. With my new doubts in my mind, it took me a second before I gave in and curled into his side.

"What are you scared of little wolf?" Fenrir whispered in my ear as I curled closer to him for his body heat since it was very cold in the hut around us.

It took me a moment before I answered, but when I did it was quietly, and tentatively. "You're the most feared man in the Wizarding world besides You-Know-Who. . ." I paused for a second before continuing and in that time, he pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair gently. "And I'm scared because you are being so nice to me, when I have a feeling that you aren't this nice to everyone else in your pack. So I guess what I'm really worried about is whether or not after I get used to being your mate, if you're going to change and be mean to me, or . . ." I paused again.

"Or what Mate?" he ground out in my ear as his hand found my hip softly but possessively.

"Or if you'll start to hurt me." I whispered as I wiped my eyes of the lingering tears, and inhaled deeply, before closing my eyes waiting for him to tell me I was right, or laugh at me, or change the way he acted around me. But nothing ever changed except he buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath of my scent, making my eyes shoot open in shock.

"Oh Hermione," he said into my shoulder as he gently caressed my mating mark with his thumb, slowly but steadily relaxing me. "I know you're confused, but you need to understand that I would NEVER hurt you on purpose. Yes we may fight and you may get mad, but I would never intentionally hurt you. YOU are the only one I will ever treat as an equal, and the way I'm treating you now will never change." He said as he kissed my cheek softly, and I buried my head into the crook of his neck. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say pup?"

With a nod of my head, I relaxed further into his embrace, my fears put aside for now, but all my fears about being the right person to be the Alpha Female returned as Henry burst into the room and when he saw Alpha he quickly said, "there's a fight between two of the teenage cubs, no one can separate them but you Alpha. Some of the men have tried, but nothing is getting through to them."

I felt Fenrir straighten up, and knew he was going into all out Alpha mode, "What are they fighting about Henry?"

Henry didn't answer, but his eyes flickered to me, and Fenrir growled a loud primal growl before getting up and setting me on my feet before storming out of the hut, with fire gleaming in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

As quickly as I could I made my way over to Henry, "What's going on Henry?" I asked anxious to know what was going on.

"Nothing of your concern Miss, just two of the boys are fighting."

I was agitated with his obvious avoidance of the subject so I spoke again, "Don't lie to me Henry, if it was just a fight you and I both know you could of handled it. This wasn't just some random fight. So I ask you again, what is going on."

Henry gulped as he took in my stance knowing I was serious, "Only the Alpha can take care of this fight because they are fighting over you Miss."

"Why are they fighting over me, I've only been here for 2 days, I haven't done anything wrong. Have I?" I asked confused.

"No you haven't done anything wrong Hermione," he said as he took a step closer to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder while looking me in the eyes.

"Then why is the fight about me if I haven't done anything wrong or to anger anybody?"

"One of the boys, Luke is his name, was running his mouth this morning at breakfast about your body and what he could do to it. And let me tell you, disrespecting the Alphas mate is a sure fire way to get into a fight. So anyway, one of the other boys, Mike, went off on him defending your honor and our Alphas bond to you. He told Luke that he should stop running his mouth and start respecting his superiors. Which as you may guess quickly turned into a shouting match, which after that quickly evolved into an all out brawl outside the dining hall."

"So Fenrir is out there breaking up a fight between someone who stood up for me, and someone else who disrespected my position as Alpha Female and my body?" I asked as it all sunk in that the pack, even though they hadn't met me yet, considered me their Alpha Female. But the happiness that I felt with that thought quickly diminished as I realized that Fenrir was outside breaking up a possibly really dangerous fight.

As quickly as I possibly could I ran outside and towards the large group of fifty or so men, creating a circle around what I could only assume was the fight that Henry was talking about. It was deadly silent except for the continuous growls coming from the center of the group. With as much strength as I could muster from my under nourished body, I pushed my way towards the middle of the circle. When I was in the front of the circle I stopped and took in the sight before me. Fenrir was in between two boys, they looked to be around my age. Both of them seemed to have the same height of a little taller than 6 foot, one had blonde hair while the other had brown hair. Both boys only wore shorts, and they were both growling menacingly at each other.

"Enough!" Fenrir yelled, and suddenly as though flipping a switch, the growling stopped, and if possible it got even quieter. With a deep voice that screamed anger he continued. "Now what the hell seems to be the problem?"

The one with blonde hair answered first, "Luke," he practically spat the name, "was telling all of us older boys what he planned on doing to your Mate, our Alpha Female, in detail. He was disrespecting her in front of everyone. It was disgusting; I don't want to know what sick things go through his mind."

With a loud growl Fenrir turned to the other boy, Luke, "Is this true? Did you say these things about MY MATE?" I could tell Fenrir's possessive side was coming out, but Luke obviously couldn't because he caught sight of me, licked his lips, and nodded.

"Of course it's true; I would have had her screaming my name in ecstasy already if she was my mate." He said, his eyes never leaving my face. I shivered in disgust, and turned my eyes to Fenrir to see what he would do.

Now most of the men around the circle were growling along with Fenrir at Luke's blatant disrespect. Slowly, Fenrir stalked towards the still ignorant boy, and punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground, before staring down at him in disgust.

"Say something like that again," Fenrir spat, "and you will have worse than a broken nose, and a few broken ribs you insolent little boy!"

"I think you're losing your touch Alpha," Luke laughed with a spite filled tone, "I don't have any broken ribs." With that, a swift and powerful kick was delivered to the boy, and a loud snap was heard throughout the circle as one of the boys ribs broke, and I flinched away from the sound. No one dared move to help the boy, because they all knew not to disrespect the Alpha as Luke had just done.

"You were saying pup?" Fenrir growled as he gave a few more kicks and punches to the boy's body, making him cry out in pain as his bones were broken, and bruises began to litter his body. Turning so he could see the whole pack, his gaze flickered to me, and in that second you could see his gaze soften momentarily before it hardened again as he addressed the whole pack. "Does anyone else have a problem with the way I treat my Mate?"

The pack gave a collected answer of "No Alpha!"

"Good and does anyone else want to insinuate that they think I can't pleasure my Mate properly?" He yelled with so much power and ferocity that I instinctually bowed my head with the weight and power of his words.

"No Alpha!" was the answer from the whole pack.

With another loud growl from Fenrir, he marched up to me, and yanked my body against his. He grabbed a handful of my hair with one of his hands and placed the other on the small of my back, to keep me steady. With my hands placed on his chest, Fenrir pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck and mating mark. With one last final growl, and no warning on my part, he sunk his teeth into my neck, marking me again for all to see. With a pained whimper and gasp I tried to get out of his grip, but as pressed his teeth farther into my neck, I gave in a let my body lean against his chest as he drew two gulps of my blood before pulling back and lightly licking my mark closing it, all while softly growling in comfort to me. Leaning against his body fully, there was a loud cheer from the whole pack as they celebrated my being marked as their Alphas Mate in front of them. As Fenrir supported my body with his, I caught sight of Luke, he was the only one not cheering, and the look in his eye as he gazed at me made me so uncomfortable that I tried to bury myself deeper into Fenrir's chest, as he unknowingly shielded me from the lust and hate filled looks from Luke.

Without another word, the pack started to disperse, leaving me in Fenrir's arms as he licked my newly opened mark, making me fell safer than I have in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

I slowly pulled back from Fenrir's grip, and looked up into his eyes. At the time I wasn't sure of what I was looking for, but when he cupped my cheek and affectionately stroked it with his thumb; I knew I was looking for conformation that everything would be O.K. His eyes shone back at me with affection, but underneath all of it was a sense of possessiveness which I figured was his wolf claiming what belonged to "him".

"Are you O.K? I was so worried that. . ." his chuckle of amusement cut me off as he pulled me into his arms again, and in return I clutched his forearms in a grip that would have bruised any man weaker than him.

"I'm alright pup, two cubs are nothing compared to what I've faced in my lifetime."

"The way you say lifetime, it sounds like you have been around for a very long time."

"I was born around 1850 pup." He said in a very serious tone.

"But you only look 25? How is that possible?" I asked trying to think of any potion or spell that could make him look the way he does now. But my mind came up with nothing.

"Werewolves age slower than that of the average wizard, that's why I only look 25." He laughed at my gob smacked expression. "Now come along pup, I'll show you around the camp and tell you about everything you will need to know." With that said, he held his hand out to me, and without a second thought, I grabbed it, so he pulled me closer and tucked me under his arm and led me around the camp.

The camp had scattered huts around the clearing that we were in. One of the first things that one would notice is that it was surrounded by forest, and the clearing was obviously man made. Besides the huts, there were tents around the area too, and one big hut in the center of the camp, that I could only guess was the dining hall that Henry had mentioned before.

"Fenrir?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are there huts and tents, why not just all huts?" I asked as we walked past some men that were sharpening arrows together. They all respectfully bowed there heads as we passed, and some smiled at me in greeting, which I returned before continuing on my way with Fenrir.

"It all depends on your rank in the pack."

"There are different ranks besides just Alpha and Beta?" I asked my need for knowledge kicked in, and I hung off of his every word as he smiled down at my excited face.

"The Alpha, as you can guess, is the highest ranked person in the pack, followed closely by the Alpha's Mate or the Alpha Female, that's you." He said as he glanced down at me smiling slightly, before looking up and continuing with his explanation. "After that is the Beta. When we are gone or otherwise occupied, he is in charge of the pack and keeping order. After that are our Elders, they are the ones anyone in the pack goes to for advice, even me. They are highly respected amongst us especially during the times of the full moon before we change."

"Who's after the Elders then?" I asked as I smiled and nodded in greeting to the people we passed as they greeted me and Fenrir.

"After the Elders are the other members of the pack, depending on what they feel like doing that day, they could be hunters, they gather the food. They could also be gatherers; they gather berries and fire wood from the forest, or they could stay in the camp and make sure there isn't any trash lying around on the ground, or to take care of the cubs. After them there are our cubs and sick. They can't really do anything of good for our camp, so the cubs usually play until they reach the age of thirteen, then they are aloud to hunt or gather with the rest of the men. And the sick, they rest until they are healed, and once they are better, they go back to their duties that they would have had before they fell ill."

"Wow that's a lot to take in," I mumbled. I looked up from under Fenrir's arm, and I saw the boy from earlier, Mike, talking and laughing to a group of boys as he threw some firewood into the fire they were around, before he went to sit down on a log and begin to sharpen his arrows.

"Fenrir?" I asked hesitantly for I didn't want to anger him with my question.

"Yes Mate?"

"That boy over there," I said as I gestured towards Mike, "isn't he the one who stood up for me against that other boy, Luke?"

Fenrir nodded as he looked to where I was looking. "Yes he is, a great boy he is, and an even greater wolf, he's strong and knows where his loyalties lie."

"I was wondering if I could go over there and thank him."

Fenrir stopped walking and looked down at me, while placing his hands on my shoulder, and rubbing my mark with his thumb. "You don't have to thank him pup, he was just doing what was right."

"I know that, it's just he stood up for me when he didn't even know me."

"You really want to thank him?" he asked softly. I nodded, and he sighed before barking, "Mike!" I shivered from the distance between Fenrir and myself, because it was extremely cold outside. When Fenrir noticed, he pulled my body back to his so my back was pressed against his front and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When I looked up, I noticed Mike standing and quickly making his way over to us.

"Yes Alpha?" he spoke as he bowed his head to Fenrir and me.

"Mate?" Fenrir said to me.

Mike's surprised gaze moved to me, "I wanted to thank you Mike, for standing up for me earlier." I spoke as I smiled at him.

A smile graced his face as he heard what I had to say. "It's not a problem Miss; I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Your dismissed Mike." Fenrir said, and Mike nodded good-bye before he walked back over to his friends with a newfound bounce in his step. Fenrir chuckled from behind me, as his hands tightened around my waist. "That boy loves getting praised, I'm pretty sure that you just made his week little wolf."

"Glad to know I could make someone happy." I laughed as I broke free of Fenrir's grip on my waist, and playfully ran away from him. Looking back over my shoulder with a smile, I saw Fenrir grinning at me, before he took off after me with his wolf speed. By now the whole pack was watching on from their spots around the camp. With a bubbly laugh, I ran faster away from him, until I felt his hands grip me around my waist, and with a shriek, I was pulled to the ground underneath Fenrir. With a deep and booming laugh from him, he swept my hair from my neck, and licked my mark, before he nuzzled my temple with his nose.

"Ever since I found you," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my mark again. "My wolf has been at peace with my body for the first time in years. I feel free with you here with me."

"Glad I could help," I whispered back, "because I feel the safest here with you than I have anywhere since the Dark Lord returned."

Fenrir lifted his head to look me in the eyes, and when he saw the truth shining back at him, he leaned down and kissed my nose before pulling back and standing up, pulling me up with him.

The sudden and loud crack of people apparating around the camp, made Fenrir pull my body closer to his, and the pack scramble to get behind us. I clung to Fenrir, as a black mist surrounded us, blinding me temporarily. When the mist cleared a few minutes later, I sucked in a shocked and scared breath, because surrounding us, were death eaters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

Looking up, I saw Fenrir and he had a snarl on his face. Suddenly his hold on me tightened protectively as the death eaters circled around us and the pack. They held their wands threateningly pointed towards us with sneers on their faces, when fast as lightning, Fenrir turned us around so quickly that I could barely register what was happening before he dropped his arms from my body, and fell to the ground shaking and convulsing. Just as I was about to rush towards him, I was grabbed by the arm, and held captive in the arms of a man with long flowing black robes, and wearing a Death Eater mask.

After I was securely in the Death Eaters grip, the curse was lifted off of Fenrir, and with a growl, he got to his feet, although painfully, and moved backwards towards the pack. That was when he realized I wasn't with him anymore.

With a yelp, I felt the tip of a wand being pressed underneath my chin, and I whimpered, trying to move away from it, but the man's grip on my arm was very painful, and I could fell a bruise slowly beginning to form. "Fenrir!" I yelled out, before the tip of the wand was pressed harder into my skin.

Without a second's hesitation, he turned towards me, where he took note of the wand under my chin, and the bruising grip on my arm. His eyes turned amber, he bared his teeth viciously, and growling loudly, he took a step towards me. A hand on his shoulder though, stopped him from moving any closer. When I saw who it was, my face paled and my eyes grew wide in fear. For there staring into my eyes, as I stared back, were the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Now, now, wolfie," Lord Voldemort said patronizingly to Fenrir. "If you get any closer to your beloved Mate . . . well let's just say that we wouldn't want anything drastic to happen now would we?" he laughed evilly.

Fenrir looked torn between listening to Voldemort, and coming to me and protecting me like he said he would. He must have decided to stay where he was, because he nodded to me, which I assumed meant he was trying to get the point across that everything would be O.K, before he took a step back.

"Good choice wolf." Voldemort turned to the man holding me, and nodded. As if getting a silent command across, the man holding me tossed me to the ground. I landed on my side, and I looked back up at the Death Eater and saw that he still had his wand trained on me. Looking over at Fenrir through my tear filled eyes, I saw him ready to pounce at the next thing that got near me. To try and get him to calm down. I gave him a weak smile, and tried to reassure him, but I don't think I did a very good job of it, because he looked as though he was about to run to me.

"Now wolf," Voldemort spoke to Fenrir, "I'm here to discuss some business with you. And just as an added precaution to make sure you and your pack listen, my men all have their wands trained on your beautiful toy." He said as he walked over to me and gently petted my head. I whimpered and ducked my head, but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back painfully fast and hard.

I screamed out, and tried to pull his hands out of my hair, but this only caused his grip to tighten, and him to pull me into a standing position by my hair.

"What do you want to talk about?" Fenrir asked quickly, when he was sure that Voldemort wouldn't be letting go of me anytime soon.

"I want you and your pack to join me in the fight against the Order of the Phoenix." He sneered as he pulled my body back against his, so my back was against his chest, and the hand that wasn't holding my hair was gently caressing my hip over the fabric of my dress.

"Why should I do that, it's a death wish for me and my pack." He growled as his amber eyes flashed up to the Dark Lord's eyes, holding his gaze for a minute, before he turned his eyes back to me.

"Tut, tut, tut wolfie," Voldemort said as he lifted his hand off of my hip, and he swept my hair back away from the mark that Fenrir had given me. Fenrir's face paled, but I wasn't sure why until Voldemort's clammy hand was placed on top of my mark.

White hot fire flashed through my body as he pressed his hand down harder onto my mark. A blood curdling scream escaped my throat as the pain grew worse. It was so bad that I was thrashing around in his death grip on me, trying to get away from his touch. Just as fast as the pain came, it was gone and I was on my knees in front of Voldemort sobbing and clutching my mark.

"Now wolf," the snake like voice spoke as he took a step closer to me so his feet were touching my body. "I was reading this book a few days ago, and I read about a werewolves mating mark, where I came across this interesting piece of information."

I stiffened as I felt Voldemort kneel down behind my shuddering body, and sweep my hair back from where it had fallen when I fell. Fenrir growled as I struggled to move away, and snake like flesh grabbed the tops of my arms, and yanked my body back into his hard one.

"No!" I screeched as I thrashed around in his arms trying to get away from the hand that was resting a few inches away from my mark.

"Shh little wolf," Fenrir whispered soothingly to me as I cried and sobbed. "What did you read in your book," he said quickly trying to distract the evil man that was holding me in his arms.

"I learned," he whispered, knowing full well that everyone in the clearing could hear him, "that if anyone wolf or not, touches a mating mark that they didn't create, a blinding pain fills the wearer of the mark." His hand inched closer to my mark, and with the knowledge that he just divulged, I was shaking in fear. "So I ask again, will you and your pack join me and my cause?"

Fenrir hesitated before answering, and in that time You-Know-Who's hand was on my mark again, making me cry out in pain, and convulse. His hold on me was the only thing keeping me upright at the time. The fire from before raced through my veins, and the whole pack, the cubs included, were growling as I screamed out in pain, and tears poured down my face. I had never felt the Cruciatus curse before, but I couldn't imagine that it felt worse than this.

His hand moved off my neck, and he released me, making me fall to the ground and curl up in a ball as my body shook with aftershock and muscle spasms.

"One more chance wolf, yes or no? If you don't answer correctly, well I've needed someone to warn my bed for a while now." He hissed as he crawled over my body and hovered over me.

Just as he was lowering his face to my lips, a loud fierce growl spoke out, "Yes! Me and my pack will work for you!" a collective sigh of relief was heard from the pack as the Dark Lord got up off of the ground and walked backwards towards his followers.

"Good choice, with either answer though I would of gained something." He chuckled as Fenrir dropped down onto the ground next to me, and pulled my shaking and convulsing form onto his lap.

"It hurts so much, oh god it hurts!" I cried as I was rocked back and forth in Fenrir's comforting embrace.

"Shh little wolf, you're safe now, I've got you." He whispered in my ear comfortingly.

With a sneer down at the both of us, Voldemort spoke, "I'll send for you when I need you, and you had better come. Or else it will be your lovely mate tied to my bed as I have my wicked way with her. Do you understand me?" he sneered.

"Yes, we'll come." Fenrir answered. Soon after, there were loud cracks of Apparation, and we were left alone in the clearing with the pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

I sat there, convulsing and sobbing on Fenrir's lap, trying to power through the pain that was pulsing through my body, as the pack looked on helplessly.

"Shh little wolf calm down, your O.K now, its over."

My hair fell onto my mark, and I screamed out in pain as the fire flowed through my body. "Make it stop!" I screamed through my pain.

"Henry! Bring me cold water and a cloth now! Mike! Get me a fur to lay over her. Go now!" Fenrir commanded with a powerful voice as he laid me down on the ground while sweeping my hair off of my neck. A minute later the men returned, and Henry kneeled down on the other side of me across from Fenrir, and Mike laid the fur over me, then stepped back to stand with the pack.

"Hold her hands down so she doesn't thrash around, she isn't going to let anyone near her neck right now, not even me with the pain she's feeling." Henry nodded, and grabbed my hands and gently held them down, not tight enough to bruise, but tight enough to keep them secure.

Fenrir dipped the cloth Mike had brought in the cold water before laying it down on my head. It didn't really cool me down, but the cold on my forehead made me aware of other sensations besides the pain.

"O.K pup, it will all end in a minute. Just hold on." He whispered as he lowered his head down to my mark.

Something told me I was acting irrational, and that I shouldn't be fighting against the hands holding me, and that the only one that could get rid of the pain was Fenrir, but that didn't stop me from fighting as Fenrir got closer to my mark.

"No don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me anymore please!" I begged and sobbed. Fenrir pulled back shocked as I cowered away from him and fought against Henry's hold on me.

"What?" Fenrir asked quietly through his shock.

"She isn't thinking properly through the pain Alpha, you have to disregard what she says. Some part of her knows you won't hurt her, but the pain is all consuming. You have to hurry before the pain makes her delirious." Henry said as he put more pressure down on my hands to hold me down better.

Fenrir nodded, "I'm sorry Mate, I am so sorry," he whispered before fast as lighting, he bent over and licked my mark.

The relief was instant, and I stopped struggling as the blood that had previously been boiling in my veins cooled down immensely. With the relief from the pain I stopped struggling against the hold that Henry had on me. I was still crying though, and Henry released his hold on my hands and I grabbed onto Fenrir's shoulders and buried myself in his arms.

Fenrir continued to lick and nip at my mark for five minutes until my body sagged in relief as the last bit of pain left my body. When he pulled back from my neck afterwards, his eyes were shining with tears that I knew he was to proud to shed. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, and he reached forward to gently wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Are you alright little wolf?" he asked quietly as he pulled me up into his lap. When I looked around, the rest of the pack was on the ground around us on their knees looking at us respectively with bowed heads.

"It hurt so badly," I whispered as I clung onto his shoulders and huddled closer to his body. Now that I could focus on something other that the pain, I realized just how cold it was outside. Fenrir's body heat I noticed was warmer than mine was, so it kept me warm. As the chills started to leave my bones, I noticed that Henry had crawled over to where Fenrir and I were huddled together on the ground.

"Miss," he said, and I looked over towards him and smiled.

"Please call me Hermione, Henry." I said as I got off of Fenrir's lap and stood on shaky legs. I walked over to Henry before my legs couldn't hold me anymore and I collapsed onto the ground in front of him in a heap.

"Hermione," Henry said as I laughed and carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, minding my newly healed Mark, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

I pulled away and looked him in the eye, "For keeping a level head when I couldn't and neither could Fenrir because he was too worried about me to do it on his own." I said, before I was pulled back into Fenrir's arms and cradled against his body.

"It was my pleasure Hermione, and I would gladly do it again in a heartbeat."

"Thank you Henry." I turned my head towards Fenrir, "as for you." I was really pissed off right now, and Fenrir looked shocked at my tone of voice. "What the hell were you thinking? Going along with the Dark Lord. You do realize you just signed all of your pack a one way ticket to Azkaban when his side looses the war. Or worse, you will loose some of your pack in the fight."

"I know pup, it was stupid."

"Damn right it was stupid," I grumbled with my arms crossed like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted.

"But I have a plan." He said proudly.

"Now we're all dead . . . wait what?"

Fenrir and the pack chuckled, and my mood lifted greatly, "What do you mean 'you have plan?'"

"I have a plan that will keep you and the pack safe."

"What about you, you have to stay safe too?"

"I'll be safe also, but if the dark lord finds out about the plan, I'll be the first one to die, and he will take you to be his mistress."

"From the sounds of it, this doesn't sound like a really good plan," I mused.

"We'll continue this in our hut Mate, you need to rest, and I need to get you out of the cold and warm you up." With that, Fenrir picked me up into his arms and carried me to the largest hut in the camp that was located right on the outskirts of the clearing.

Once we were back in our hut, and I was laying down one some furs with a hefty amount of them covering me, Fenrir spoke again. "So Mate, are you willing to put your safety on the line to save the pack and yourself?"

I knew that this was one of my first major decisions as the packs Alpha Female, and one of the most important too, so I nodded my head and pulled the covers closer under my chin as the shivers flowing through my body got worse.

"Wh. . .Why am I s . . . so c . . Cold?" I asked as my shivering grew.

"It's an after affect of having someone besides me touching your mark." Fenrir said as he stroked it with his thumb.

There was a knock on our door, and Fenrir scowled before leaning away from me and barking, "Enter!"

"I'm sorry Alpha, but I've brought you and the Miss some food."

"Thank you Mike, you can bring it over here then you may go."

Mike came over and set the food down on the ground in between me and Fenrir while Fenrir turned back towards me and pulled the covers up higher under my chin.

After Mike had left, the smell of berries and meat filled my nose, making my stomach growl as I reached out and grabbed a piece of meat off the platter between us and took a big bite. Fenrir laughed as I quickly finished off the piece of meat and took another and finished that one off too. As I grabbed a few berries off the plate, Fenrir took a few pieces of meat off the platter and ate them.

When we were finished eating, I lay back down on the furs and looked up at Fenrir to see him looking down at me. "You know, you never did tell me what this great plan of yours was Alpha?"

Fenrir's eyes turned amber at the title I gave him, and he gave soft growl before he took a deep breath and they went back to their natural coloring of deep brown. "That's just the thing, I'm going to need your help with this plan."

"What can I do?" I asked honestly intrigued by his mind.

"I need you to get in contact with some of your friends."

I was growing cautious with his skirting around the full subject. "Which friends Fenrir?"

He took a deep breath before answering me, and his answer made my jaw drop. "The Order of the Phoenix." He said seriously as he looked into my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

"What?" I answered when I had gotten over my initial shock and recovered my ability to speak.

"I need you to get in touch with the Order of the Phoenix." He said again.

"Yeah, I got that part. But why? You are a very well known werewolf, and the second they see you, they will escort you to Azkaban. What will that do for your pack and me?"

"They won't take me to Azkaban when they hear what I have to say. The Dark Lord wants me to work for him, meaning I will be able to get inside information and give it to the Order, and they can use this information to attack his followers. Think about it, I help the Order win, and we won't go to Azkaban when the war is over and won."

"How do you know that once the war is over that they won't take you and the pack to Azkaban?"

"I plan on making a deal with the Order to insure all of our safety."

I stood and began to pace back and forth as I thought out loud. "If we made a deal with the Order, an Unbreakable Vow, then our safety would be insured, but how to get in touch with them? I'm sure that Ron and Harry have contacted them somehow and told them I've gone missing. Would they even believe me if I told them that Fenrir Greyback wanted to meet with them about joining the Order? What about Remus? He hates his wolf gene, if I showed up as the mate to the infamous Fenrir Greyback; he would surely think it was all some kind of sick joke. How would this work? It is a good plan though. But it's to dangerous to send an Owl, what if Voldemort intercepted it? Then the plan would be over before it's even begun. I'll have to go in person. Yes, that's what I'll do; I'll have to go in person." Fenrir was quiet all through my monologue about what to do; all he did was sit there and watch me pace back and forth.

"Hermione . . .?"

"I'll do it. It'll take a little persuasion on my part, and I will have to leave the camp for a few days, but I think that I can . . ."

"No!" Fenrir all but yelled as he stood up.

"But Fenrir," I begged.

"You will not be leaving this camp without me or Henry, alright Mate?"

"Fenrir, if you go with me they won't even open the door for me, they think you are a bad man, but I know you're not. You have to let me go. I'll be safe with my wand and the protection of the Order. I will be back Fenrir." I whispered as I grabbed his face between my hands and gently placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When I pulled back, Fenrir's eyes were glowing amber, and I quickly stepped back, not sure whether or not his eyes were that color because he was mad or not.

Before I could step to far away, he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. One was around my waist, with his hand resting on the small of my back, and the other had tangled itself into my hair. With a soft growl, his lips crashed down onto mine.

His lips were surprisingly soft, and I found myself melting into his embrace, and slowly giving myself over to his loving caress. His hand on my back was rubbing small circles onto my back, and my hands wound their way around his neck to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. When he pulled away to breath, he trailed kisses down my neck until he reached my mark, which he kissed and my eyes fluttered closed. My breathing grew heavier as he kissed his way back to my lips, before he claimed them again. This time the passion that he kissed me with was almost tangible in the air as his tongue gently entered my mouth, and I gave into the feel of his soft tongue wrapping around mine.

A quick but loud knock on the door made us pull apart quickly and rest our foreheads against each other.

"Enter." Fenrir whispered as he pulled back away from me.

Henry entered looking uncomfortable and carrying a piece of folded parchment, which my eyes were drawn to. "A letter just came for you Hermione," he said as he handed it to me quickly before making a hasty exit.

The writing on the front said, "_To Hermione Granger_." I automatically recognized it as Dumbledore's handwriting, so with lighting fast speed I opened the letter and moved in front of the window so I could read by the moonlight streaming into the window.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that this note has reached you well, If it has, I am in desperate need of your help. Harry and Ron have informed us that you have gone missing, I trust that there must have been a good reason that you have fallen off of their radar. Anyway, I am writing because I need you to come to headquarters as soon as you can. Tonks is getting to far along in her pregnancy to continue on with the work that we have had her doing, and we are hoping that you can help us out now that you are no longer helping Harry with his mission, and that Tonks can't do much other than spy for us. If you can help, please come quickly and tell no one about this._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Order of Merlin First Class."_

With a shaky breath I handed the letter to Fenrir who had been waiting patiently by the door looking out at the pack. After he read the note, he laid it down on the table and turned his back on me.

"Fenrir," I whispered as I went up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist and leaned my head between his shoulder blades. "It's the perfect opportunity for me to talk to them about the pack. Please Fenrir, nothing bad will happen and I will only stay as long as it's necessary. Please trust me." I nearly begged.

Fenrir turned around and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his body before he laid his head atop mine. "I know Mate, I'll just worry about you while you're gone." He placed a kiss on top of my head and sighed deeply.

"Does this mean that you'll let me go?" I whispered as I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Mate, let's consider this your first 'mission' as the Alpha Female. I trust you to do the right thing and so does the pack. If you think that this will work than it will. Just be careful O.K Mate? Just be careful."

"I'll have to leave tonight Fenrir; there is a lesser chance that I'll be caught during the night."

He nodded as he let me go and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a backpack and began filling it up with dresses for me. When he had decided that he had packed enough dresses for me, he walked over to me and helped me sling it over my back, before handing me my wand and pulling me into a strong loving hug. It was as though he thought he wouldn't see me again.

"I'll be back Fenrir I promise." I whispered as I kissed him softly on the lips once more before walking out the door. With one last look into his eyes, he nodded encouragingly and I walked out of the hut and into the forest surrounding us, with only my mission in my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

The woods around me were cold and dark; it was so dark that I couldn't see my hand, even if I held it up in front of my face. I didn't dare use my wand for light just in case the Dark Lord had some of his followers patrolling the woods surrounding the camp. The deeper I got into the woods, the darker it got, and the scarier it got.

The occasional owl would let out a loud hoot making me jump, and the sounds of sticks breaking and leaves crunching under my feet filled my ears. Every little noise freaked me out. Every little chirp from a cricket made my heart beat faster, and every time a lone wolfs howl filled the night sky a tear came to my eye. But I just had to keep going, I had to do it for the Pack, for Dumbledore, and most importantly, I had to do it for Fenrir so we could have a future together.

The later at night it got, the colder it got, and I was seriously regretting leaving my jacket in the tent that Harry and Ron shared with me before the whole 'you're my Mate so either mate with me or die' thing with Fenrir. The cold seeped into my bones sending shivers racing up and down my spine, and the wind howled through the trees, giving the night an eerie feel. I kept walking though, even with all my instincts screaming at me to return to Fenrir and the safety the pack could provide me with.

"Alright Hermione," I whispered to myself. "You can do this, there's nothing to be afraid of. The dark isn't a problem you got over that fear when you went to Hogwarts for your first year. And the animals are more scared of you than you are of them. So there's nothing to be afraid . . ." I trailed off as a loud howls filled the night air, stopping me in my tracks.

I didn't dare run in case I attracted their attention because they seemed very close. One I could fight off, but a whole pack all by myself? It was impossible, even for me, the brightest witch of the age. At the moment, I wished that I wasn't alone and that I had asked Fenrir to send Henry or someone else from the pack with me. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so terrified of being alone in the woods at night with only the creatures of the night to keep me company. The wolves sent out another loud howl up at the moon, and I started to walk again only this time a lot quicker.

"Not much farther, not much farther, not much farther." I chanted under my breath as I continued on my way through the woods. As I continued to weave my way around trees, I thought I heard the sound of footsteps behind myself, so I stopped and listened, but I didn't hear anything so I continued on my way. Again I thought I heard footsteps behind myself so I started walking faster. The sounds of footsteps got louder and faster the quicker I walked, and it continued like this until I was full out sprinting through the dark wood. Branches scratched my body as I ran while weaving my way through the trees.

I discreetly drew my wand as I stopped behind a tree and waited for the person or animal to catch up with me. When I peered around the tree trunk, I saw 5 wolves sniffing around on the ground and following my scent. When the one who was in the lead got closer to the tree was hiding behind, I yelled, "Stupify!" It struck him in the chest making him fall to the ground, attracting the other wolves and alerting them of my presence. With a loud growl they all charged at me and I ran away as fast as my feet would carry me.

As I ran, a few of them tried to get their mouths around my ankles, and on of them succeeded in bringing me down. With a pained cry I fell to the ground and shot a Petrificus Totalus at the wolf, knocking him off of me, only to have his body replaced as another one leaped at me and got its jaw around my wrist effectively snapping it before I shot a Stupify at it. When the last two wolfs began to ascend onto me, I shot a muffled curse at the both of them, knocking them out. I rested my head back onto the ground to regulate my breathing.

Once my breathing was normal, I painfully got to my feet and leaned against the closest tree and let a few tears fall before I put my wand away and clutched my wrist to my body before limping through the trees again. After I got far enough away from the camp so that it would be safe to Apparate and I couldn't be traced, I focused on Order Headquarters and felt the familiar tug in my gut that came from Apparating and I Apparated to my destination.

When I landed unsteadily on my feet a few blocks away from headquarters, since you couldn't Apparate any closer because of the wards, I cried out and sobbed as pain flowed through my ankle and wrist. I was starting to get dizzy from blood lose, so I knew I had to get at least the doorstep so I could be safe, so I limped as fast as I could. Number 12 Grimmwauld place came into my view; my breath was coming in short pants. "Almost there," I whispered.

When I was on the doorstep, I pushed the door open; I heard soft voices, so I followed them into the kitchen. When I pushed open the door to the kitchen, I saw all of the order members talking; I was obviously interrupting a meeting. The first person to see me was Mrs. Weasley, and when she saw me she stopped talking to Tonks and rushed towards me, where I promptly collapsed into her arms.

"Mrs. Weasley," I said, and my voice attracted everyone's attention around the room.

"Hermione!" two voices simultaneously yelled, before I was crushed between two boys, one had black hair and a lighting scar, and the other had messy red hair a freckles covering his nose.

"Harry! Ron! Your O.K, I was so worried." I cried.

When they both pulled back, I swayed on my feet and grabbed onto Ron with my good arm.

"You're hurt," Harry said as he led me to the closest chair. When I saw Remus, I made sure my hair was covering my mark and I gave him a shaky smile which he returned, just a steadier version of my smile.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling up to me and cast a few healing spells on my ankle and wrist, stopping the blood flow and knitting the skin back together, even though both bites left a scar on my body, before she handed me a blood replenishing potion and putting a plate of food in front of me which I promptly scarfed down.

When I was done eating, every Order Member was looking at me curiously, but it was Ron who had the courage to ask the question that they were all wondering. "Where have you been?"

I knew this question was coming up, but I still wasn't prepared to answer it truthfully so I answered as cryptically as I possibly could, "Somewhere safe."

"That's not good enough." Kingsley spoke. "How do we know that you haven't led Death Eaters to our headquarters?"

"I haven't!" I protested.

"But we don't know that!" he yelled.

The anger was boiling in my body like I had never felt before and I had no control over my actions as I stood up and yelled, "I have been with a pack of werewolves and they kept me safe! Do. Not. Doubt. Me. Kingsley!" I growled.

It was Remus who spoke up next, "you're lying. There are only male werewolves. They kill any Witch, Wizard, or Muggle that stumbles into their camp. So you must be lying."

"You forgot about an exception Remus." I growled.

"I'm a werewolf, I have forgotten no . . ."

With that I pulled my hair back and showed everyone in the room my mark. "Oh really now." I told him. "What about their Mates?"

Silence followed that sentence as I draped my hair behind my neck, showing everyone my mark.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder that didn't have my mark.

I stared right into Remus' eyes as I answered, "Fenrir Greyback. I am Fenrir Greyback's Mate and his packs Alpha Female."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

Remus stood up growling one of the most primal growls that I hadheard yet. You could tell that the Order Members weren't used to seeing this side of Remus, because they all backed away from him so that their backs were pressed against the wall, even his wife looked terrified. But the week that I had spent with Fenrir and the pack, (although I was unconscious or asleep for most of it), had hardened me against his wolf side emerging, so I met his stare with one of my own.

"What do you mean you're the Mate of Fenrir Greyback?" Remus growled.

"Just what I said. He saved me from snatchers and marked me in front of his group of hunters, after he found out that he couldn't smell me but his pack could. You know what that means Remus; you know Male werewolves can't smell their mates."

"But he's a monster."

"You only saying that because he turned you and you didn't accept your wolf side."

"Werewolves are monsters Hermione!" he yelled at me making everyone except for me jump.

"You're a werewolf Remus." I replied calmly.

"Yes and I'm a monster."

"Believe what you wish Remus, I wont may argue over this fact with you anymore. You along with everyone else in this room are going to have to accept that I am his Mate and proud of it. But I am here because I need to discuss business with all of you. If you can't handle yourself. I am going to have to ask you to leave." I said as I sat down. My ankle and wrist were still throbbing, so I sat and rubbed my aching wrist as Remus sat down with a resigned look on his face. I nodded to him with a smile on my face which he returned as everyone took their seats again.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it just shocked me."

"It's alright Remus," I smiled at him. "I understand."

After everyone had taken their seats, Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now, I must assume that Hermione can't take Tonks place, is that true Ms. Granger." Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes, that's correct; I am just in town to discuss some business matters with the Order, than I will be on my way back to Fenrir and our pack."

"What is this business that you speak of child?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

I stood up in front of everyone and paced. "I am here for Fenrir and the pack, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kingsley said as I sighed in frustration.

"A Dark Lord kind of problem. You-Know-Who has forced the wolf pack into joining his cause."

"How did he force the Pack and your Mate into joining him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I mean come on that's a little far fetched don't you think? That he just forced the pack to join. How do you know he didn't join him on purpose?" Ron asked.

"Well for one I was there. And secondly can none of you think of how he could of forced Fenrir and the pack to join him?" I looked pointedly at Remus and touched my mark, and his face paled.

"He tortured you." He said it loudly that everyone in the room could hear him.

"Why would that make Fenrir and the pack join the Dark Lord?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"When it comes to a werewolves Mate, the male can't stand to see his mate in pain. And when it comes to the pack, they can't stand to see their Alpha Female in any kind of pain either, they feel the need to protect her with their life, even if they die trying. So by torturing Hermione, Fenrir and the pack would have done anything to save her."

"That's why they joined the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said sadly as he looked at me.

"What do you need the Orders help with Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"I want to make a deal with you on behalf of the wolves. If Fenrir gives you information on what the Dark Lord is doing and when, he will fight on the light side when the final battle comes along with his pack. But in return, none of them can be sent to Azkaban when the war is over."

"How do we know that they won't betray us?" Moody asked me.

"Fenrir is willing to take an Unbreakable Vow. If he does this then you have the packs alliance too because they will do whatever Fenrir tells them to do."

There was a silence around the room as everyone including myself looked at Dumbledore waiting for his decision. I held my breath as he stood from his chair and looked at me. "The Order of the Phoenix accepts the offer made by Fenrir Greyback on the one condition that instead of having Mr. Greyback take the Vow, you, Ms. Hermione Granger takes it instead. Do you accept our terms?"

Everyone looked at me as I looked at Dumbledore with determination shining brightly on my face, "I as Fenrir Greyback's Mate and the packs Alpha Female accept the terms made by the Order of the Phoenix."

I walked up to Dumbledore and held my arm out to him, and he grabbed my forearm in return as I grabbed his. Remus stood up and pointed his wand at our joined hands.

You could have heard a pin drop as Remus spoke to Dumbledore beginning the Vow. "Do you Albus Dumbledore agree that if Fenrir Greyback and his pack supply the Order with information on the Dark Lord, and if they fight on the light side during the final battle, that they will be safe and not be sent to Azkaban?"

"I do."

"And do you Hermione Granger give your word that Fenrir and his pack will supply the Order with true information about the Dark Lords happenings, and that they will fight on the light side during the final battle, and in return they will be safe from Azkaban?"

"I do." I said as I felt the magic from Remus' wand seep into my skin completing the Vow.

"Then let it be." Remus said, and I felt a huge weight lift off my chest as I now knew that Fenrir and the pack would be safe from Azkaban.

"Meeting adjourned." Remus said, and everyone relaxed and began to talk about little things. I turned from Dumbledore and picked up my bag, but before I could get to the kitchen walk way, Harry shouted out to me.

"Hermione!" everyone stopped what they were doing as I turned back to Harry.

"Yes Harry?"

"Where are you going?"

"Back home."

"But your home is here." Ron said sadly.

"No Ron, my home is with Fenrir and the pack. I need to be getting back anyway, I miss him."

"Alright Hermione, just visit soon O.K?" Harry said as he gave me a hug.

"Of course." And with that I walked out of Headquarters and out of their wards before Apparating back into the woods to the exact same spot where the wolves had attacked me. Though thankfully the wolves were gone, so I started my trek back to the camp, to my home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HINTS AT RAPE, IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE SKIP DOWN PAST THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER!**_

The walk back to the camp went faster now that there was some daylight shining through the trees. In the distance I could make out the camp through the thinning of the trees, and I unconsciously sped up to get back to Fenrir faster. Once I had walked all the way back to camp, I automatically noticed that I was the only one there, or so I had thought. I drew my wand and held it at my side as I walked over to our hut.

Just as I had entered our home, my wand was knocked out of my hand, and the door slammed shut, leaving only the light coming in through the window to illuminate the room.

"Hello?" I called out shakily, but just as I heard a noise from behind me, I was shoved onto the ground, and my hands were being held above my head restraining me. From the feel of this mans body, and I knew it was a man because of his build, I knew it wasn't Fenrir, which caused my mind and my body to panic as I attempted to get whoever it was off of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I wiggled my body underneath his trying to get away from whoever it was.

"I don't think so Miss," a sinister voice whispered in my ear, it was the voice of Luke, the boy who Mike had defended me from on my first night here. Memories of how he looked at me, and what he said he'd do to me raced through my mind which caused me to struggle harder underneath him, but this just caused him to hold me down tighter, creating bruises on my wrists and hips as he pushed all of his body weight down onto me, causing me to whimper in pain.

"Please," I begged as the hand that wasn't restraining me pushed my skirt up.

"Shut up!" he yelled and backhanded me which caused the world around me to slowly fade into darkness.

_**RAPE OVER**_

**Sometime later that day**

When I came to later that day, the first thing I noticed was that Fenrir still wasn't back with the rest of the pack, the second thing I noticed was the excruciating pain coming from my pelvic area, and the blood staining my thighs. The memories that led up to my blackout raced through my mind, making me feel sick and dirty. Slowly but painfully, I stood up on shaky legs and made my way to the bathroom. Just as I got in there and locked the door, my legs gave out from beneath me. I turned the water on so it filled the bathtub, and I sat down clothes and all and just sobbed. I just felt so dirty that I scrubbed my skin raw as the burning hot water filled the tub.

I wasn't sure if I was glad that I was unconscious for the pain of what happened, or if I would have rather been awake for it. I knew that there was no possible way that I could have fought off a full grown werewolf, but at least if I was awake I could have at least tried to fight him. When I was done and out of the shower, I stood in front of the small mirror hanging on the wall and checked for damage.

There were bruises littering almost every part of my body including my face, and my lip was swollen and cut, from what I had no idea, all I knew was that my body was sore and stiff. Limping, I slowly made my way to the makeshift bed of furs and lowered myself between the furs and curled up, praying that Fenrir would return quickly.

When I did wake up, morning was dawning and the sun had just begun to shine into the hut, and I found myself even sorer and stiffer than I was when I went to sleep the night before. Moving my leg carefully, I couldn't move it very far before a stabbing pain went through it. A scream tore through my throat as I felt a hand on my mark, and it wasn't Fenrir's. When I looked up through my tear filled eyes, I saw Luke looking smug and walking out of the hut.

The molten fire that I had only felt once before spread through my veins making me scream as the pain filled my body. Without having Fenrir there to take care of the pain, it wasn't long before I was screaming non stop and panting for the air that my lungs were lacking. I wasn't sure how long I lay there in pain before I took a deep breath and heard the sounds of footsteps coming into the camp.

Something in my heart told me that it was Fenrir and the pack, so with what air I had drawn into my lungs, I screamed "HELP!" as loud as I could. Before screaming again when the fire in my veins got too much to handle, and I fainted again from lack of oxygen. The last thing I saw as my world went dark was Fenrir barging into the hut and making his way towards me with a frantic look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

When I came too a little while later, the first thing I noticed was that the pain was still coursing through my body, incapacitating me. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone anymore; Fenrir sat beside me on our bed, holding my hand and stroking my hair while Henry was pacing the floor back and forth. But last but not least the final thing I noticed was that Luke was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, with Mike standing over him. I whimpered as more pain filled my body, and as I struggled to get farther away from Luke.

My whimper attracted everyone's attention, and Fenrir continued to rub my hair, trying to calm and soothe me. "Shh little wolf, you're O.K now, its over."

"Pain," was all I managed to get out before the fire consumed me yet again and I clung to Fenrir's hand and tried desperately to put it on my mark, hoping that it would help.

"Where does it hurt Mate?"

"Mark," I gasped and I rolled over onto my back so Fenrir could take my pain away.

This time I didn't fight as Fenrir bent over me and licked and sucked my mark, taking the pain from my bite mark away, but even he could not take away the pain that was a physical ache from what Luke did to me. When the fire was no longer coursing through my veins, I still lay on my back as I attempted to ignore the other pains I was experiencing.

"What's Luke doing in here?" I whispered.

"We left him behind to protect you while we went for our first meeting with the Dark Lord before we went and told all of our newly acquired information to the Order. He was supposed to protect you, so I want to know why you're hurt in the first place?"

"You don't know?" I asked as I tried to sit up, before falling backwards again with a pained gasp.

"Know what Hermione?" Henry asked as he too came and sat down next to me while grabbing one of my hands and he rubbed his thumb soothingly over it.

"What he did to me," I whispered as I tried to avoid saying it aloud.

"What did he do to you Mate?" Fenrir asked me.

"You guys have really good sense of smell right?"

"Yes," both Henry and Fenrir answered me.

"Then go into the bathroom Henry and tell me what you smell."

Henry went into the bathroom, and while he was in there sniffing around, I curled into Fenrir and tried to hide myself from Luke's gaze. A loud thunderous growl came from the bathroom, and before I knew it, Luke was up against the wall being held by his throat by Henry who looked absolutely murderous.

"What did you smell Henry?" Fenrir asked him as he pulled me closer to his side trying to shelter me from the hostility in the room.

"Blood," Henry hissed as his hold on Luke got tighter, and Luke started gasping for air.

"Did you smell anything else?" Fenrir asked getting annoyed with Henry's lack of response as he continued to choke Luke.

"Fear, lots of fear, and tears. But the worst thing that I smelled was arousal. It was Luke's arousal, and Hermione's fear. Add it up Alpha, he raped here."

"Is this true Hermione?" Fenrir asked gently, bellying the fire and anger that I saw blazing in his eyes as he looked down at me.

I nodded and Fenrir softly laid me back down on the bed, kissed my mark and made his way over to where Henry was holding Luke by the neck. Fenrir laid a hand on Henry's shoulder, and he reluctantly let go of Luke, who fell to the ground gasping for air.

Henry gently sat down next to me on the bed, and stroked my hair, relaxing me, and reassuring himself that I was still here with him and the pack.

"What did I tell you a week ago pup?" Fenrir growled as he looked down at the gasping Luke.

Mike moved over to me and stood partly in front of me, blocking me from Luke's gaze, while allowing me to see what was going on. "Answer me pup!" Fenrir growled as he picked Luke up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into the wall behind him.

I knew I wasn't looking at my sweet and caring Fenrir right now, I was looking at Alpha Fenrir, the one who would kill for his pack, and was extremely protective and possessive of what was his. With this knowledge, I stayed where I was and didn't try to interfere because one, I knew it wouldn't matter, Fenrir had to do this. And two, I wanted to see Luke hurt for what he had done to me. But as Fenrir growled and stalked over to where Luke lay on the ground, still struggling to breath, he bent down and punched Luke in the nose, effectively breaking it.

Cringing, I leaned more into Henry's hand, which he noticed, and he softly pulled by body closer into his side, so my head was lying on his lap, and he continued to run his hand through my hair.

"You told me not to insult your Mate," he said as he looked straight past Fenrir and towards me, making my try and bury myself deeper into Henry's leg, making Henry growl at Luke and pull me closer to his body protectively.

"And would you say that by hurting my Mate the way you did was insulting to her and to me, your Alpha?" Fenrir yelled at him as he delivered another punch to Luke, only this time it was to his gut.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take, so I turned my body so my face was buried in Henry's bare gut, but that didn't stop me from hearing each growl, each punch, and each kick that Fenrir delivered to Luke.

A little while later, after the growls and the sounds of flesh beating flesh ceased, I felt another set of hands begin to run through my hair, and a comforting growl rumbled in my ears. I turned around and buried myself in Fenrir's comforting embrace and silently I let a few tears fall. "It's over little wolf, it's all over." He whispered in my ear before continuing to growl softly to me, relaxing and comforting me even more than Henry had.

After I had had a chance to calm down some, Fenrir helped me lay back down on our fur bed and he got up and walked over to where Luke was lying and bleeding on our hut's ground.

"Alright pup," Fenrir said as Mike left the hut. "You have crossed me one to many times for me to forget and forgive as the Muggles say. So pack your things and leave pup, because I am banishing you from our pack and I never want to hear, see, or smell you anywhere near my Mate or the pack again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Luke said as he struggled to get up. Once he was standing he limped out of the hut without a backwards glance at me, Henry, or Fenrir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

Henry stood up from next to us and furiously punched the wall behind him in his fury. "Why the HELL didn't you kill that sorry son of a bitch?" he all but growled as he stared Fenrir down.

Fenrir stood in front of me and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder, as I curled into a ball trying to keep my body warm now that Fenrir wasn't next to me, supplying me with his body heat. "Do you honestly think that I would scare MY MATE more than she has already been today by KILLING someone in front of her? I'm no idiot Henry, and you as my Beta should know, that the beating I gave him and the banishment he is suffering isn't going to be his only punishment for hurting my Mate."

Henry smiled a mischievous smile, and they both turned towards me and sat down, and I was immediately encased in their warmth, making my shivers slow down until they stopped all together. "What do you plan on doing to him?" I asked both of them quietly.

"That boy knows that what he did to you was against our laws as a werewolf. He hurt a wolf's mate, and that is punishable by death. He knows that I would never let him get away with what he did to you little wolf, so I plan on making him sweat. Every time he turns around, he will wonder if I will be there waiting to kill him. Every time he walks by a shadow, he will wonder if I will be there waiting to jump out and torture him. And when he lulls himself into a false sense of security, I will be there, and I will kill him slowly and painfully for the pain that he has caused you."

"And I will be there to watch," Henry said enthusiastically.

Both Fenrir and I looked at Henry like he had grown another head as he grinned evilly at the both of us. "What?" Henry said, "She's my Alpha Female, I want to see the sodding bastard dead for what he did."

Fenrir nodded at this, and I curled closer to him as sleep threatened to overcome me.

"Sleep now my beautiful Mate, I will be here for you when you wake up." With a soft yawn, I let sleep ensnare me, and I fell into the darkness that was my dream world.

_I was running through the woods again, all alone in the dark of night with only the moonlight shining through the tree tops as my guide. A wolf's howl filled the night air, and I ran faster until I got to a clearing. What I saw in that clearing made me stop right in my tracks, paralyzed with fear. Luke was there wearing no clothes, and he was stalking towards me, making me feel like his pray._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Alpha's Bitch."_

_Laughing sounded from around us, and when I looked I saw a bunch of Death Eaters surrounding us._

"_What . . . what do you want Luke?" I whispered shakily._

_Another voice sounded from behind me, and when I turned I wish that I hadn't, for I was looking into the cold eyes of Lord Voldemort. "Well my pet," he said to Luke, "you have done well. Come now Granger," he hissed at me. "My bed is calling for you," he chuckled and cat calls came from around us as he reached for me . . ._

With a scream, I woke up to find my body covered in a cold sweat, and I was shaking badly. Fenrir who was asleep next to me awoke to my scream, and he pulled me into his arms and cooed comforting words to me until I fell asleep in his arms, only this time there weren't any dreams to plague my mind.

When I awoke the next morning I didn't feel refreshed, on the contrary I felt as though I hadn't gotten any sleep at all that night. My body ached, though not as bad as it did yesterday, and I was still covered in the sweat from my nightmare last night. With a groan, I got to my feet and alerted Fenrir of my presence, who was at the table eating some berries.

"Good morning Mate," he smiled at me as I made my way over to him and sat on his lap carefully, consciously trying to avoid hurting myself further by sitting on my sensitive crotch.

"Good Morning Fenrir," I whispered as I took some berries for myself and ate them quickly, fulfilling the hunger that had been consuming me.

We ate together in companionable silence, with Fenrir occasionally kissing my mark or caressing my hip. "I think I am going to take a shower, do you need to get in there before I head in?"

"No Mate, it's all yours. Try to relax while you are in there alright?"

I nodded my head and went into the bathroom, fully intending to take the pain away with a hot bath, and to relax. Now I knew that nothing would ever happen to me again, not with Luke gone, and not with Fenrir ready to protect me with his life. The only downside about this new development is that I had a feeling Fenrir would never let me out of his sight again, not that I was complaining, but I had a feeling that the feeling to protect and possess me would get worse over time. I could only hope that it didn't get to bad, but only time would tell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

The hot water of my bath served to relax me and take away some of my pain, but not all of it. On the bright side though, I wasn't in as much pain as I was yesterday. The only down side was that the hot water from the bath, and the steam that had filled the room were making my already sleep deprived body even sleepier. Just as I was about to succumb to my dreamland, Fenrir entered the bathroom and sat down on the ground next to the tub and grabbed some soap and rubbed it over my shoulders, massaging me.

"How did the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix go? I assume it went well since after the pack and I had our meeting with the Dark Lord, we went there and they opened the door for us and listened to what we had to say." Fenrir told me as I leaned farther into his side.

He continued to massage my shoulders as I relaxed even more in the tub. "It went well; they had me take an Unbreakable Vow for the pack. It was the only way that they would accept the deal with the pack. Other than the fact that Remus went off when I showed them my mark, it went better than I was expecting it to go."

"Ah yes, the pup, he had a few choice words to say to me and the pack before the meeting went underway. He loves you like a daughter little wolf that much is for sure. Either that or he is crazy because I have never met a man or a werewolf that would threaten my life over yours."

I laughed, and the sound sounded foreign to my ears after the day that I had yesterday. "Yeah, Remus is like a father figure to me, ever since I had to Obliviate my parents before the start of this school year." I let a few tears escape as I mourned the loss of my parents, before I leaned into Fenrir's' side and took in a deep breath, calming myself as I took in his scent of pine trees and cinnamon.

"That's good that you have somebody like that little wolf, but don't forget that you have the pack and me now, and that we will take care of you."

"I know Fenrir and you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Fenrir smiled and leaned over and placed a kiss atop my head. I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes, until I opened them again with a sigh. He chuckled and I pouted as he pulled away. "Not now Mate, you're still not ready for us to take it farther, even if by farther it would only mean kissing."

Even though I was a little sad about this, I completely agreed with him. After what had happened the day before, I wasn't ready to be kissed yet. "I agree with you on that. But what I want to know, is what happened with the Dark Lord when he summoned you and the pack?"

I began to wash my hair, as Fenrir leaned back on his heels and answered my question. "He summoned us a few minutes after you left for Order Headquarters, so we all Apparated to where his messenger told us to go. When we got there, you could hear the screams coming from inside and it just chilled you to the bone, and sent shivers down your spine. As we got closer, the screams got louder, but the second that we all stepped inside, they stopped. There was an eerie silence around us as we made our way to his throne room, as his followers called it.

The room had no windows and the walls were as dark as night, the only light in the room came from an old chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. HE sat on a throne like chair, with his followers stationed all around the room as he watched us all enter and when we were all in the room, the doors slammed shut. He wasn't pleased that you weren't there with us; he said he was wishing to see your beautiful face again. One of the younger wolves got mad when he disrespected you, because they look at you as a mother figure already, and he acted out, yelling at the Dark Lord. He suffered the Cruciatus curse for a full five minutes before The Dark Lord finally took it off of him." Fenrir took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, reliving everything that had happened that night.

"I couldn't protect the boy, because if I stepped out of line I know that he would have killed him. So I had to watch one of the packs cubs suffer because of it. He made plans with his followers and the pack to attack a Muggle city in one week's time. He said that the pack has to participate or one of them will die. And that if you are not at the next meeting along with the pack, he will consider it an act of betrayal and the packs lives along with yours will be forfeit. After that we left, and came back here where we heard you yell out for help, and you know the rest."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Fenrir. It must have been hard to watch as one of the cubs was being tortured and you couldn't do anything about it."

"It was hard, but at least he's alive. It could be worse, he could have died. Now come on out of there, the pack wants to see you and make sure that you are alright."

With a nod I got out of the tub and wrapped the towel that Fenrir handed me around my body. Once was dry, I threw on the first dress that I touched, grabbed Fenrir's hand and walked out of the hut to see what surprises the day would bring today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

A beautiful day. That was the first thing that came to my mind as I stepped outside with Fenrir. The sky was the bluest I had ever seen, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles. Wind was billowing through the tree tops, and the grass beneath my feet was soft and slightly damp from the morning dew. The pack was out bustling around our camp, the younger cubs were playing with each other. A few were wrestling, while others were playing with a ball, and there laughs and giggles brought a smile to my face.

The teenage cubs were sharpening their arrows around a campfire and laughing rowdily, while the older men of the pack were walking around the edge of the forest collecting various berries that I had seen there on occasion, and others were venturing into the wood with their bows and arrows, presumably hunting for our dinner tonight.

Nothing seemed out of place, until I took a closer look at one of the packs tents. There, with tears streaming down his face, and curled in a fetal position, was a little boy no older than 5 years old. The men and children that passed him looked at him sadly, but with a grudging respect that I wouldn't expect someone that young pups age to get. I dropped Fenrir's hand and made my way over to the young boy, and when he saw me coming, he tried to sit up only to fall back to the ground with a pained cry and more tears streaming down his face.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" I asked the poor boy, and the look on his face made my heart break. He looked like he was in so much pain and it was horrible that this cub had to feel that.

He looked at me through his tear filled eyes and shook his head. With a sigh, I gently pulled him up so he was sitting in my lap, and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, and clutched at the bodice of my dress like his life depended on it. His sobs didn't cease or slow as Fenrir approached us and knelt down before us. He looked at the young boy sadly and gently put his hand on top of the boys head, and the boys sobs slowed down until they stopped and he was only hiccupping.

"How are you pup?" Fenrir asked him, and the boy looked up from the crook of my neck and gently kissed my cheek.

In a small quivering voice the boy answered, "I'm fine the pain was worth defending my den mom."

That made my pause. This little cub was the one that had suffered the Cruciatus Curse for defending me. That explains the sympathetic and respectful looks that the boy had been receiving. Sympathetic because he was tortured, and respectful because he had defended me from the most feared man in the Wizarding World when no one else in the pack did.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked the boy who was still sitting in my lap, and clutching onto me for dear life.

"S . . . Skylar."

"Well then Skylar, I appreciate what you did for me sweetheart, but next time I don't want you getting hurt alright?"

"O.K . . . do you mean what you said?"

"Mean what sweetie?"

"That you appreciate what I did?" He looked so hopeful that it made a small smile spread across my face.

"Very much so. What you did was very brave, foolish, but still very brave."

The smile that broke out on his face was so big that I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Well go on now, why don't you go play. Just be careful alright Skylar?"

With a huge smile, and another soft kiss on my cheek, he ran off and began playing with his friends. Fenrir helped me up off the ground and we walked around the camp hand in hand, just watching our pack interact with each other.

"You know Hermione, that these boys, those younger and those older than you, are willing to die for you, they care and respect you that much. What Skylar did was nothing compared to what some of the others would do. I mean look at Mike, you had only been here for a day when he stood up for you, and Henry. Our crazy Beta was about to kill Luke for what he did to you. You are greatly loved here, and I have even heard some of the boys saying that they wish they had a mate like you."

"Maybe someday they will." I said as I gazed up at the beautiful sky. "Fenrir?"

"Yes Mate, what is it?"

"When's the full moon? It should be coming up soon right?"

"The moon should be at its fullest in three days time."

"What will happen to me during the full moon?"

"My wolf will recognize you as his mate, so you don't have to worry about being killed or turned. But the pack and I will go into the woods, a few miles in, and go through the change there. When in my wolf form, I will be able to smell better than in my human form, so it is highly likely that I will follow my scent back to the camp and end up with you. If that is to happen, you will need to lie on your back with your neck exposed, showing the mating mark, and you will have to stay like that. Once my wolf recognizes you, and he will recognize you, he will either lie next to you, or stay in front of the huts door protecting you. But that is all that should happen alright little wolf?"

"So if you do . . . accidently bite . . . me, then I won't turn into a werewolf?"

"No. you have nothing to worry about yet my beautiful Mate. You will only turn into a werewolf when I am in my human form, and we both agree that it is time for us to take this step, because when and if we do take this step, in the pack, it will be the equivalent of marriage."

"O.K, well I am definitely not ready for that, so you're saying that I have nothing to worry about?"

"Correct. I could never hurt you,"

I smiled up at Fenrir and we continued walking around the camp interacting with the pack and playing with the cubs, until it was time to head inside for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter**_

_**Warning: Touches on Sensitive Subject Matters**_

The next few days spent with Fenrir were pure bliss. We spent the days going on walks, getting to know each other better, and just plain old fooling around with the rest of the pack. But when I woke up three days later, I realized that the full moon was tonight, and I immediately extracted myself from Fenrir's arms, and went over to our table and ate some of the berries that were resting there in a bowl.

My mind automatically went to what Fenrir had told me a few days ago. When he changed tonight he was sure that his wolf would recognize me, but I wasn't so sure. I mean sure we were mates, and he said his wolf would know that I was his mate, but what if he didn't? What if his wolf didn't recognize me and he attacked me? Or worse, what if his wolf did recognize me, but he still attacked me, or if he bit me? Ugh, my mind was going into overdrive, and with Fenrir not awake to distract me, my mind was open to all the unwelcome thoughts that had plagued my mind.

Donning a simple green dress, I grabbed my wand and walked outside of the hut and walked around. It was still early enough that I was the only one awake, so as I walked, I opened my mind and let my thoughts attack me.

Even though my mind didn't want to go to the thoughts that scared me, my mind went to Luke. Where was he? Was I finally safe from him? Why did he do it? Was Fenrir beating him up punishment enough for what he had done? I knew the answer to the last one, no it wasn't enough. I wanted him dead for what he did to me. I realize Fenrir might not have wanted to kill him in front of me, and I'm glad he didn't, I was traumatized enough. And I hated how he was still creeping into my thoughts; I just wanted to forget it had ever happened. And why was I only comfortable with Fenrir? I now tended to shy away from the other males of the pack, but not Fenrir. Was it because we were Mates? Or was it because somewhere deep down I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

And now I wondered, what was Lord Voldemort up too lately? Why was he so interested in getting the packs help, if not for the numbers it would provide, then what for? Were Harry and Ron O.K? It had been a week since I had last seen the Order, and I hadn't heard anything from anyone. What was going on at headquarters? Was anything new happening in the Wizarding World?

And what about the full moon tonight. Somewhere deep down I knew that Fenrir would never let anything happen to me and that he would never hurt me, but that didn't stop me from fearing what I didn't know. When I saw Remus transform in my third year, it looked painful. Would Fenrir go through that same pain? I knew that there were two forms of werewolves, there are the kind like Remus who transform into a half human, half wolf, being, and then there was the type of werewolf who actually turned into a wolf. What type of transformation would Fenrir go through?

Since I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the person coming up behind me until a hand landed on my shoulder. I immediately tensed up and turned around with my wand pointed at whoever it was. My heart was beating faster, my hands were slightly shaking, and I was gasping for the air that I needed to survive. When my mind had cleared from its fear induced haze slightly, I realized that my wand was pointed right at Henry's neck.

Blushing, I opened my mouth to apologize for my behavior, but he beat me to it, and promptly pulled his hand away and said, "I'm sorry. I should have known not to sneak up on you; it was very stupid of me."

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about everything that has happened lately, and I am slightly jumpy."

"You have the right to be Hermione," Henry said as he took a small step away from me, and with that small step away, my posture relaxed immensely. "With what happened . . ."

"No!" I all but screamed, and he jumped a bit. A tear fell from my eye, and I whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I just want to forget. I want to feel comfortable around you and the rest of the pack again. I mean I'm comfortable with Fenrir, and the younger kids of the pack, but with everyone else, I just . . ."

More tears fell from my eyes, and slowly Henry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. At first I tensed up, but when he just held me and comforted me without trying anything, I slowly relaxed in his embrace and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his mid section and cried into his chest.

After a few minutes, my tears slowly stopped and when they did, I pulled back from Henry's embrace and wiped my eyes. Henry spoke up softly, as though he didn't want to scare me, "We are here for you, the pack and I. we will help you through this and help you until you are comfortable with us again. It may take time, but we WILL help you pull through in any way that we can. You may never forget, but we will make it so that it doesn't rule your life, alright?"

I nodded my head at what he said, gave him a small smile, and then I walked back to my hut to wake up Fenrir, and get ready for a event filled night.

_**A/N: I hate making author notes but I feel that I should say thank you to all my readers, and that I got my first flame that opened my eyes to what has been happening. I know that Hermione's reaction to her rape may seem late, but that is because as she was thinking, it slowly started to sink in, and she is trying to get over what has happened. Again thank you to all my readers and I really do appreciate the feedback since this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all continue to read, my story.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

The day passed slowly and very uneventfully, but as night drew nearer, you could feel the tension in the air as the pack got ready to head out into the forest for their transformations. Currently I was leaning back into Fenrir's chest getting ready to say goodnight to him since there were only two hours until nightfall, and my nerves were slowly creeping up on me again.

As Fenrir rubbed his hands up and down my arms, I felt the need for him to confirm that nothing bad would happen tonight, even though he had already told me this a thousand times. "Fenrir?" I asked quietly.

"Yes little wolf?"

"You'll be safe tonight right? I mean you aren't going to get hurt right?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry? I will be safe tonight, and so will you!"

I nodded my head and let out a slow shaky breath and turned in his arms so that my head was resting on his chest and my arms were wrapped around his waist. "I'll see you soon O.K Fenrir?"

"Of course little wolf, I will see you soon." With that he kissed me on the top of my head and left with the rest of the pack into the woods to transform into their other skins.

Now all alone, I headed back into our hut and decided to try and relax a little bit. With a sigh I grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me as I went. After I got the hot water running and I had stripped off my clothes, I stepped under the water stream and felt all of my muscles relax under the pulsing water. Without Fenrir and the pack around, the clearing was abnormally quiet and I felt loneliness creep up on me as I sat on the shower floor.

Was it normal to already miss Fenrir? Was it normal to miss the feel of his arms around me and the comfort that I got when he was around? Without him I felt scared, and as though anything could come up and sneak up on me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Maybe it was my mating bond with Fenrir that made me crave his presence, his comfort, his love. Or maybe I was simply going crazy and becoming one of those girls that depend way too much on the men in her life. But either way I couldn't find it in myself to care.

As the shower water grew colder, I stepped out of the shower, turned off the water, and dried off. After I was all dry and dressed, I lay down on the bed of furs and traced the bite mark on my neck thinking of Fenrir and when I would be able to see him again. Laying there, thinking about my mate I noticed the moon slowly rising into the night sky, and a loud series of howls shattered the silence that had previously been filling the abandoned clearing.

My breath hitched, and I lay absolutely still as the sound of footsteps approached the huts door. The sound of heavy breathing sounded from outside the door and the next thing I knew, the door was on the ground. Gathering up my courage to look, I tilted my head around, and what I saw made my breath stop in my throat.

Staring at me with eyes as black as the midnight sky was a six foot tall wolf. He was all black and was looking at me as though I was his next meal. Following my instincts, I bared the side of my neck that had my mark to him, and I lay there perfectly still. I felt extremely vulnerable laying there on my back with my neck bared to this werewolf, but something told me that once this wolf had sniffed me I would be safe.

I heard the heavy pounding sound of his paws moving closer to me, and when I looked up without moving my head, I found myself staring into the eyes of the black wolf. The wolf started to growl at me loudly, so I quickly lowered my eyes and I whimpered as I felt the wolf lower his neck.

Was I going to die? Was this how I was going to meet my end? Mauled by werewolf? As a tear slipped out of my eye and onto my face, I felt the wolves tongue lick my mark, and his growling stopped. When I dared to look up at him, I saw him looking at me with his head cocked to the side, and he was sitting back on his haunches. With a trembling breath I dared to speak the one word to the wolf that would change my life forever.

"Fenrir?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

"Fenrir?" I whispered shakily as I lay there prostrate at the wolf's feet.

With the sound of my mates name, the wolf looked a little closer at me, and recognition lit up his eyes as he crawled closer to me with his belly low to the ground, telling me that he wouldn't' hurt me, and that he knew who I was. Sighing I sat up slowly and reached my hand out to run through his black fur.

The fur that I had assumed was rough and coarse was actually extremely soft, and as I continued to run my fingers through the fur that was on the nape of his neck, he lay down next to me and a soft rumbling noise came from deep in his chest.

"Are you purring?" I asked with a little laugh in my voice as Fenrir rolled his eyes at my silliness and let out a huff. "You are purring!" I declared, and with that I lay down next to Fenrir as laughs overcame my body.

A soft growl came from the wolf lying next to me, and the next thing that I knew, Fenrir was on top of me, with his paws next to my head, as he stood towering over my prostrate form. My laughs caught in my throat as I looked up into my angry but beautiful werewolf's eyes.

He was beautiful standing there over me, the perfect combination on beauty and authority. It made me realize why he was the Alpha of this pack, and why no one had recently challenged him for the position. It was because he was good at his job, and he had just the right amount of power that he always exuded. But now in his wolf form, he oozed pure, unrestricted, raw power, which made me instinctually lay my neck to the side and expose my mark.

With that movement, I showed that by laughing at him I wasn't challenging him or disrespecting him or his position as Alpha. In actuality I was acknowledging that I knew that he had power over me. And if there was one thing that I did not want to do, it was anger a werewolf on the full moon. I know that Fenrir could never hurt me, but I wasn't so sure about his wolf form since when in this form, he was ruled by pure animalistic instincts.

He started making the rumbling noise in his chest again, and the next thing I knew he was lowering his head so that he was right above my mark. My breath caught in my throat, and I whimpered slightly. I had told Fenrir that I wasn't ready to become a werewolf yet because not only would I transform every full moon, but I would in the eyes of the pack and the Wizarding world be married to him. I knew I would never be with anyone but him, but that didn't mean that I was ready to be tied down to someone permanently that way.

Although Fenrir may know these things about me, the wolf in him doesn't, meaning that if he bit me now against my wishes, I would be turned into a werewolf against my wishes. As Fenrir's snout rested on my neck, I felt his teeth nip at the skin on my neck, though never breaking it. With that movement I whimpered in fear, and I had no doubt that he could smell it rolling off of me in waves. In response to that I felt him pull his head back and he looked at me and he whimpered slightly.

"Please don't bite me yet, I'm not ready to become a werewolf yet, please." I begged my werewolf mate as I began to cry.

Fenrir looked deep into my eyes as more tears escaped, and I prayed that he could understand what I was trying to say. I continued looking up at him, and as though he did understand what I was saying he lowered his head to my face and gently with his tongue licked up my tears then nuzzled my mark and licked it tenderly, keeping his teeth covered.

He whimpered into my neck, and I softly ran my fingers through his fur as he continued to nuzzle my neck, trying to calm me down, and as the fear and the tension left my body, I sagged in relief and he started purring again. When he lifted his head from my neck, he lay down next to me, curling his large body around my small one, transferring his body heat to mine, and in response I curled into his body, and threaded my fingers through his fur. That was the last thing I remembered before my eyes drifted closed, and I fell asleep to the soft sound of his purring.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Fenrir's voice as he cooed words softly in my ear, and the loving feel of his hands gently running through my hair. I gently turned into his chest and sighed lovingly as he held me to his body even tighter than he was before.

"Good morning little wolf." Fenrir whispered softly into my ear.

"Good morning Fenrir," I whispered with my eyes still tightly closed shut, and I wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon.

After five minutes of doing nothing but rest my eyes, I pried my eyes open, only to be greeted by the sight of Fenrir's amazingly chiseled chest. Trailing my eyes from his glorious chest to his amazing six-pack, my breath caught in my throat. He truly was a beautiful example of a male specimen. After a few minutes I was completely awake, and I decided to continue to lay there in Fenrir's arms, happily soaking up the warmth that his body was providing me.

"How are you this morning Fenrir?" I asked him as he leaned his head on top of my own.

"I'm a little sore, but with you by my side last night, it was one of the best nights that I had ever had. For the first time, there was no fighting within myself during this transformation because my wolf side was finally at ease with my human side. You are the only thing that both my wolf and I agree on."

"What do you mean I am the only thing that you guys agree on?"

"We both agree that you are the main reason in life that we are alive. Without you our existence would be a very lonely and painful one. We both agree that we would do anything to protect, love, and care for you, and we would give our life if we had to too keep you safe. We both love you very much and with you we are both finally happy in life. I don't have to fight my wolf side on the full moon anymore because he knows and I know that we will both be at ease when we are in your presence. And sadly, the full moon is one of the only times that my wolf side would be able to be with you."

"What do you mean one of the only times? I thought your wolf side could only be out during the full moon?"

"The only other exception is when I am extremely angry, or when you are in danger of getting hurt or losing your life. When that happens, my eyes will turn black and my nails and teeth will elongate. That's how you will be able to tell. And when that does happen you are going to have to do what you did last night if I approach you."

"So I will have to lay flat on my black with my mating mark exposed and my head to the side."

"Exactly, you are going to have to portray a submissive stance, but only then. I like my woman with a little fire in them." He laughed, and I laughed with him as I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Well than it's a good thing that I have a little fire in me then huh?" I told him. After I said this, his deep booming laugh filled the silent cabin with its deep warmth and sound, making me smile at his genuine mirth.

"How is the rest of the pack, are they doing O.K?" Silence followed my question, and he looked deeply troubled at my question.

"Fenrir, what aren't you telling me?"

When he looked away from me, he stood up and went into the bathroom. I knew he was hiding something from me because he usually never leaves my presence unless he absolutely has to. With a huff I stood up and quickly changed into a knee length black skirt and a blood red long sleeve top before I sat down at the table and waited for him to emerge from his hiding place. Eventually he came back out and when he did I was waiting to pounce and get an answer to my question.

"Fenrir? You can tell me what happened, or did you forget that I am your mate and because of that I am the Alpha Female. So if you don't tell me what happened I will go to Henry and ask him what happened, because I know he will give me the answers that I want!" I hated playing that card because I felt like I may be overstepping my bounds, but it was true and he knew it. "If we were going to be equal partners in this relationship or mating or whatever this is considered, you are going to have to tell me things like this Fenrir. I can handle it you don't have to protect me."

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, and I leaned my head on his chest and breathed in his manly scent of grass, sandalwood, and leather that automatically made me relax against his chest, and I griped his upper arms in a loving hold. "Please don't hide things from me Fenrir, I can take it, please trust me on this."

Nodding, he looked at me, and lent his chin on top of my head. "It was nothing too serious, just a couple of the younger wolves got into a fight. One broke a leg; the other got his paw broken. Gladly, it was nothing serious, but usually when younger wolves get into fights like this it means that there is going to be more fights between those two wolves as they get older over the years. I haven't had anything like this happen in a very long time so it's just a little disheartening. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go through anything like this again, but I guess it was a little irrational to think that huh?" he sadly told me as he kissed the top of my head.

"It was nothing that you did though Fenrir, it was just how those two were supposed to turn out. Please don't think that it was your fault that they are like that Fenrir. You are a great Alpha and everyone in this pack looks up to you including me, but there are always a few bad apples in the bunch, and these two just happen to be them."

"What about Luke, what's he?"

I stiffened in his arms and pulled away from him before I walked over to the window and looked out. "Luke is just a bastard Fenrir. Not a bad apple, not a mistake, he is a cold hearted, manipulative, sodding bastard that deserves to burn in Hell." I said venomously.

Fenrir came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Then you don't mind if I tell you what I have planned for him?" I shook my head when he paused, and he continued. "I have Henry following him, so whenever he turns around he will always have someone watching him, stalking him, and it will make him wonder if he is going to attack him like he did before. In a week I am going to have Henry stop following him so that Luke thinks he will have gotten away with it. Then after another week, I am going to attack him when he least expects it and bring him here back here alive, so that I can punish him in front of the pack so that they will know the punishment for hurting you, before I break his scrawny little neck."

As I visualized what he was planning on doing, a small smile made its way onto my face. "Sounds good Fenrir." I said as I leaned back into his chest with a small smile in my face, and together we watched the sun rise up over the tree tops in a blinding bright yellow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

The day after the full moon I spent in the cabin with Fenrir. He explained to me that it was too dangerous to be out and walking with the rest of the pack because they would be extremely angry and irritable because unlike Fenrir, they didn't have a mate to spend the night with, so they were in an excruciating amount of pain. After I learned this I felt so awful that they had to go through that pain alone, but Fenrir explained to me that they were used to it and that there was nothing that I could do to help them out.

The day after that, you could tell when you looked out of the window that a major storm was brewing. The morning sky that was usually a light blue color was an ugly shade of dark gray that almost looked green, and the clouds were churning back and forth while the wind whipped the trees to and fro, almost uprooting them from the ground. Currently, I was all alone as the storm grew closer, because Fenrir was outside with the rest of the pack trying to gather as much food as they possibly could before the storm hit us full force. I offered to help them gather the food, but Fenrir wouldn't hear of it, saying that as my mate it was his job to provide for me and that he would do it no matter what the weather was like, and that it was also too cold outside for me and he didn't want me getting sick. So I should just stay in the house and stay warm while he went and got food for us to live off of until the storm passed. Which leads me to where I was now, staring out the window, watching the storm grow closer and closer to the clearing.

With the first crack of lightning, I could see Fenrir and the pack starting to work harder and faster to gather the food, and with the first earth shattering boom of thunder I ended up jumping a foot in the air from the sheer volume of it. The cold weather made chills rack my body, so I made my way to the bed where I grabbed a fur and wrapped it around my shoulders before I made my way back to the window to watch the approaching storm grow closer.

As the warmth made its way into my body and warmed my chilled bones, the first drops of rain began to fall softly from the sky. Drop after drop fell from the angry sky soaking into the soft ground as the wind blew harder outside, knocking branches off of the trees. Lightning hit the earth time and time again as thunder boomed and shook the cabin around on its foundation.

As the storm grew worse in the distance and it grew closer, the wind blew the door of the cabin open. Walking over to it, I tried to shut the door, but with the wind blowing against it, it wouldn't budge. Sadly I wasn't strong enough to shut the door against the ferocious wind, and I grew more and more worried as the wind knocked me over and I fell face first onto the ground. My wrists bruised when I landed, and I let out a yelp. I looked outside to try and see Fenrir, but he was at the edge of the clearing with the rest of the pack quickly gathering food. The wind blew harder, and our door slammed even harder against the inside of the cabin.

"Fenrir!" I yelled, hoping that he would hear me and come inside, but there was no answer. He didn't even look in my direction.

Trying again, I yelled his name as loudly as I could, "Fenrir!" This time, he looked over and saw me laying down on the ground, and the wind blowing the door against the wall. He said something to the rest of the pack, and they all came running back with the food they had gathered, and as they got to their huts, they all went into shelter, taking their food with them. Soon Fenrir was in the hut with me, and we were both huddled under the furs on the bed, staying warm together, and watching the storm grow closer to us through the window.

After a few minutes of lying there looking out the window watching the storm, the storm was right on top of us. The thunder was louder, the lightning was brighter, and the wind shook the windows, making them rattle loudly against the window pane. I curled farther into Fenrir as it got colder in the cabin; it was so cold that you could see your breath as it left your mouth. My teeth started to chatter against each other, and Fenrir wrapped his abnormally warm arms around my freezing cold form.

"Shh little wolf," he whispered in my ear, "It will be over soon."

"But I'm s . . . so c . . . col . . . cold." I managed to get out through my shaking form.

"I know mate, here, come closer to me." So I did, Fenrir got up, and maneuvered himself over my trembling form. His lower body rested on my lower body, and his upper body rested on my upper body. He pulled the numerous furs over both of our bodies and covered us up completely so only our heads were uncovered.

With him lying on top of me, the horrible trembling that my body was doing started to slow down until it was only an occasional shake.

"Thank you Fenrir," I whispered as I snuggled deeper under his form.

"Anything for you Hermione," he whispered emotionally in my ear as the storm raged outside the cabin. "Anything."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

**WARNING:** Mild Violence

The storm raged on for three days after that, and on the fourth day after the storm had finally stopped, my worst fears came to life, when a patronus in the form of an extremely large snake slithered into Fenrir and I's hut in the dead of morning.

I awoke with an admittedly startled gasp to see the patronus of a very large snake right in front of my face, and a Death Eater standing behind it, grinning wickedly through his mask as his black cloak billowed around him. With a groan, I remembered that Fenrir had left earlier that morning with the whole pack to go out and gather wood, meat, and fruit since we had run out a day ago because of that god awful storm, so I was all alone in here with the Death Eater and the freaky patronus, of which I'm assuming, belonged to the one and only Lord Voldemort himself. As stealthily as I could manage after just waking up, I grabbed my wand from under my pillow, and in the next second, I was standing and had it pointed right at the death eater's face.

"What do you want?" I asked murderously with my wand still pointed at his face, only now, he had his wand was pointing at me too.

"Now now Mudblood," a freakily familiar voice said to me in an eerily familiar drawl. "The Dark Lord requests your presence, along with that horrific pack of dogs that you and Fenrir are so fond of." He said with a scowl adorning his pale face.

"The _pack_, along with my _Mate,_ are currently unavailable." I said sassily as emphasized the word mate hoping to deter him from hurting me, as I took a small step backwards, putting more space in between me and the threat that stood in front of me.

"The Dark Lord is not to be kept waiting you filthy little Mudblood! Stupefy!" He yelled and a jet of red light flew from his wand at me.

"Protego!" I yelled back blocking his curse. "What do you want me to do about it; I can't call him back, he is miles out into the woods by now hunting along with the rest of the pack."

"Well then we are just going to have to bring the Dark Lord the next best thing then aren't we?"

Confused as I was by his statement I let my guard down for one second, and the last thing I remember was a jet of pink light flying at my face, and the face of Lucius Malfoy sneering down at my prone figure laying at his feet, before darkness overcame my vision and the world was lost to me.

**Sometime later that day**

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was a horrible pounding in my head that felt like someone had repeatedly hit me in the head with a quaffle. "Ugh," I groaned as I rolled over onto my hands and knees and slowly stood up so as not to aggravate my already pounding head anymore. "Why do I feel as though I was run over by a pack of hungry rampaging werewolves?" With my back facing a dark stone wall, I didn't hear someone come up behind me until there body heat was warming up my back, and they were pressed right up against me.

"Oh I'm sorry _my_ little Mudblood, did my father's curse hurt you that badly?" a sarcastic voice said from behind me.

With a gasp I turned around much too quickly, and the room began to swim, making me lose my balance and topple over onto my butt as I stared up at the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. With his disheveled blonde hair and steel gray eyes, he sneered down at my form as though I was not worthy enough to be the dirt on the bottom of his shoe, but I guess in his opinion I wasn't.

With a grunt I quickly got to my feet and smoothed down my dress that was dirty from lying on the ground for who knows how long. Defiance burned in my eyes as I scowled right back at him. "What are you doing here Malfoy, and what do you mean _your _Mudblood? I don't belong to you!"

Quickly before I could even blink, he was in my face with his wand pointed up under my chin, and his face only mere inches away from mine. "Oh yes . . . that's right, I forgot that you were Fenrir Greyback's bitch now. I always knew you were a whore, after all that's all Mudbloods like you are good for right, a good shag? How long did it take until you spread your legs for him? And after that how long did it take until you spread your legs for that filthy mutt in his pack? Ah yes what was his name now . . . oh I remember, Luke." He sneered at me as he pushed his wand up under my throat even harder making me whimper in pain. But the second that he said _his _name, I froze and tears came to my eyes.

How did he know about Luke, the only way that he could know that Luke had taken me was if. . . "Malfoy!" a voice that sent tremors through my body yelled from the doorway.

With a gulp I carefully leaned around Malfoy's body just slightly so that a) I didn't anger him and cause him to hex me since I was still at wand point, and b) confirm that I knew whose voice that belonged to. When my eyes met the angry and emotionless blue eyes of Luke, my insides froze up and I whimpered, attempting to back away from both of the men in the room.

Luke grinned as he saw Draco grab my arm none to gently to keep me from backing away any further, as he stalked forward closer to us as he watched me, making me feel as though I was his prey and he was the predator.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Luke said menacingly as he casually circled around me, making me shake as he stopped right behind me. But with Draco's death grip on my arm, I couldn't move even a little bit, so it shocked me when he came up right behind me and pressed his front to my back. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me for very long my pet," he cooed in my ear as he stroked my cheek with his thumb and I instinctually cowered away from him with my eyes closed.

His hands came down to rest softly on my shoulders, where his thumbs gently made circles as though to calm me, when in actuality it made me even more uncomfortable. My breaths began to come in short little pants as Malfoy grinned evilly down at me as I squirmed and struggled to get away from the both of them. Faster than lightning Luke snatched my wand and backed away from me as Malfoy roughly pushed me to the ground, where I just barely caught myself before my face got smashed in.

With reflexes faster than I knew that I had, I jumped up and backed away from them until my back was pressed into a little corner of the room that we were residing in. As I quickly scanned my surroundings for any possible escape routes, I noticed that there was absolutely nothing at all in the room, just four walls, and a door which I am assuming led to the hallway, which also sadly meant no daring escapes could be made possible.

"What do you boys want?" I practically growled out to try and hide my fear from the both of them, because I knew that if they saw my fear, it would only make the both of them happier than they already were.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your hosts?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face.

"It is when these so called_ Hosts_, are treating me like a bloody lamb going to the slaughter!" I yelled at them, which wasn't a very good idea, because again before I could blink, the back of Malfoy's hand was connecting with my cheek, knocking me to the ground with the force of his strike. Gently I touched my cheek and my lip, and when I pulled my hand away, I saw that my hand had blood on it. The bastard had split my lip open!

Slowly I stood back up onto my feet, and turned around to look at the both of them, and I wished so badly that I could wipe the smirks off of their pathetic faces. "Now, what were you saying Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered at me.

Swallowing my pride and the urge to hex the both of them, I whispered "Nothing," just loud enough for them both to hear before I turned my head to the side and looked at the ground, wishing upon all wishes that Fenrir was with me right now to take away the pain from the bruise beginning to form on my face, and to make me feel better as I started to silently cry.

The door in the room opened and shut quickly, and when I looked up from the ground with tears still rolling down my cheeks I was looking into the eyes of the oldest Malfoy, and the reason that I was in this position right now. With a quick and violent sneer at me, he turned to face the other two men in the room.

"Fenrir and his pack of dogs are here, finally, and the Dark Lord wishes for the presence of the girl so that they can get the meeting underway."

When I heard that Fenrir was here with the rest of the pack, I couldn't contain the smile that threatened to overtake my face, and I sighed with audible relief. Only that relief didn't last that long, as Luke came over to me, grabbed one of my arms with his hand in a vice like grip, before pocketing my wand and dragging me over to the two Malfoy's. As I struggled to get away from him, Draco grabbed my other arm in just as bruising of a grip, before pointing his wand at my back, before I was dragged out of the room and down the seemingly endless hallway.

I was dragged through numerous twists and turns before we came to a stop in front of a set of overly large double doors. Lucius knocked and when a snake like voice hissed, "Enter," he opened the doors, and I was dragged into the room that was filled with numerous death eaters, all men, I noticed, before I was unceremoniously jerked back into the hard body of Luke as Draco went to stand next to his father. With a whimper of pain and defeat, I hung my head and cried as I silently begged for Fenrir to save me.

Though I hadn't seen the pack yet, I knew they were in here too from the gut feeling I had, and my suspicions that they were here were confirmed when I heard the most menacing growl I had ever heard before in my life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

When I heard that purely animalistic growl coming from somewhere around me, my head snapped up in hope, and I jerked violently against Luke, trying to get to the source of the growl that stirred feelings of safety, protection, and longing from somewhere deep inside me. The only downside was, that the more I looked around for the source of the growl, the tighter Luke's grip on my arms became, until his hold on me was so tight that I lost the precious blood flow to my arms. Whimpering like a hurt baby wolf cub, I dropped my head in pure defeat and agony as I cried, which only made him hold me tighter and bring me closer to his body.

I jerked slightly when I felt Luke nuzzle my neck on the opposite side of where my mating mark resided. Disgustingly, he gave my neck a long lick from my shoulder to the curve of my neck, causing him to groan in pure delight when he tasted me. Crying harder until I was full out sobbing, I looked up and saw something that brought the hope in me surging to the fore front of my body at full force, for there standing in front of the whole pack was Fenrir, growling as he curled his hands into tight fists at his sides.

With a closer look at his body though, I took note of his pitch black eyes, his slightly hairier arms, legs, and chest, and the elongated claws that were firmly digging into the skin of his palms drawing blood. Realization swept through me as I realized that I wasn't looking at Fenrir, instead I was looking at his wolf, who had taken over his body since there was a threat towards me. The Fenrir-wolf hadn't taken his eyes off of me, and I hadn't taken my eyes off of him, when I remembered what Fenrir had told me after the first full moon. If I remember correctly (which I'm sure that I do), he had told me that if I was to ever encounter his wolf in his human body I would have to be a purely submissive mate, and the realization that I was looking into Fenrir's eyes struck me to my very core.

In the world of the wolf, when you look into his eyes, you are challenging his dominance. Well I was looking into his black eyes, making me seem as though I was challenging his dominance over me, and since I really didn't want to have him assert his dominance over me when I was already beaten and bruised from my time here at Death Eater headquarters, I slowly lowered my eyes to the ground and carefully exposed my mating mark to my wolf, hoping against every deity in the world both Magical and Muggle that Luke wouldn't touch it just because I had exposed it to my mate.

When Luke took note of my submissive stance towards Fenrir, he gripped my arms even tighter for a second, causing me to cry out in pain, before he roughly pushed me to the ground at his feet. I tried to catch myself, but the pain in my arms caused them to give out, making me fall into an awkward position on the floor, with my legs to the side of my body, and my whole torso lying on the ground. Carefully I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but the blood that my arms had previously been denied all came rushing back to my arms, causing a stinging sensation to fill them, and since my arms wouldn't support my weight, I fell back to the ground.

Still looking at the ground, I heard Fenrir's growl grow even louder in the silence that had engulfed the room, and somehow I knew it was because I was trying to get up and not being submissive towards him any longer, so slowly and cautiously, minding the pain in my body, I rolled onto my back and tilted my head to the side exposing my mating mark just as I had done during the full moon. Laying there in a very vulnerable position, I hoped that Fenrir would do something quickly so I could get away from the bastard that currently stood over me smirking down at my prostrate form.

The sound of footsteps quickly approaching Luke and I made me tense up until I heard a soft growl coming from Fenrir as he quickly scooped up my body and brought me over to the pack. Gently he set me down on my feet by Henry, who quickly pulled my body behind his protectively, before Fenrir went and approached a smirking and unsuspecting Luke. When I heard a loud growl, I cautiously peeked around Henry's defensive form just in time to see Fenrir punch Luke so hard that he fell flat on his bloody arse. Bending down over Luke's form, Fenrir dealt him blow after blow, hit after hit, and kick after kick, until Luke was lying on the ground bloody and groaning in pain, but even then he didn't stop, just proceeded to hit Luke harder and harder until he couldn't move.

When Fenrir finally stood up with his back still to the pack, you could faintly see the blood covering his knuckles, and his heaving back as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. With a voice deeper than I had ever heard come from Fenrir, he spoke, "What did I tell you would happen if you ever stepped near MY MATE ever again?"

When Luke didn't answer, just groan and curl into a ball at Fenrir's feet, Fenrir snarled menacingly and pulled Luke up by the scruff of his neck until he was standing on his tip-toes and standing face to face with one very angry Alpha male. "I told you that you would regret it, now didn't I?"

With a vicious growl, Fenrir wrapped his hands around Luke's neck and with one quick snap that sounded throughout the whole room, he snapped Luke's neck, and dropped his limp body to the ground at his feet, before turning around to face the rest of the pack. When he saw me peeking out from around Henry's form looking at him, he growled and I quickly dropped my gaze and took a step away from Henry. "Mate?" he growled out at me tenderly, or as tenderly as a growl coming from a wolf in a man's body can be anyway.

Quickly I stepped around Henrys body until I was standing in front of the pack while still looking at the ground in front of me. "Come here." he commanded me gently. As quickly as my feet would carry me, I walked over to Fenrir until I was standing directly in front of him gazing down at my feet with my head tilted to the side showing him his mark. His hand came up and gently caressed my mark with his thumb, and I shivered as I stepped closer to him and buried my face in his chest and clung onto him as though my life depended on it.

"Mate?" Fenrir said loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear him.

Slowly so as not to threaten his dominant side, I looked up at him and made eye contact with him. When my chocolate brown eyes met his black eyes, they softened immensely, and he pulled my body up against his before turning us around so that we were facing Luke's dead body. "Look at him my mate." He commanded me gently.

With a shiver of fear, I looked down at Luke, and noticed his vacant expression, and the marks and bruises that were littering his entire body. After I looked at him for a second, I quickly turned around and buried my face into Fenrir's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Did you see what I did to him for you my mate? Did you see how I avenged all the wrongs that he did to you?"

I gave him a quick nod, but he gently pushed my body away from his, and his finger nudged my chin upwards until I was looking directly into his eyes before he spoke again. "No my mate, I want to hear you say it out loud."

"Yes I saw what you did to him for me," I whispered.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat until everyone who has hurt you was dead." He stated passionately.

"Of course," I whispered. "I never doubted you my Alpha." I said to him, while following my instincts.

A happy purr erupted from his chest as he pulled me towards his body and exposed my mating mark to his hungry gaze. "Good my mate, I am glad that you trust me with your well-being." With a quick lick to my mark which made me shudder in delight, he picked up my body, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he carried me back over to the pack, who all bowed their heads in submission when he approached. They could all obviously tell that his wolf side was still in charge of his body. When Fenrir set me on my feet in front of him, he turned my body around so my back was pressed against his front, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

A wicked laugh brought all of our attention to the snake like man sitting above everyone else on a throne. "Well my little pets," he hissed down at us, which caused Fenrir to stiffen up behind me. "As entertaining as that was, I would like to get on with the meeting. Now as you all know, the precious Order of the Phoenix has added many new members since the last time that we all met. And I am growing restless with the way that Potter just walks around as though he owns the very ground that he walks on. Therefore I want you all to prepare for the, Final Battle if you will, because I one month's time we _will_ be going to fight. The battle will take place at Hogwarts, so prepare yourselves, and maybe you idiotic buffoons won't get yourselves killed. Now leave my presence, I have things that need to be done." With that he swept out of the room followed by his Death Eaters, leaving the pack and I standing in there all alone.

Not even two seconds after he left, my legs gave out from the pain surging through my body, and if it wasn't for Fenrir holding me up, I have no doubt that I would have been in a heap on the floor. With one quick but gentle jerk, Fenrir had me cradled in his arms, and was strolling out of the mansion that we were in, and towards what I'm assuming was the apparition point, with the rest of the pack following behind us.

When Fenrir would accidently jostle me in his arms, I would whimper in pain, causing him to look down at me apologetically before quickening his pace, until finally we reached where we were headed, because he pulled out his wand with one hand, while holding me tightly to his body with the other, before Apparating us away with a small POP! We landed about two blocks from Order Headquarters, when he began to jog, bringing us closer and closer to Number 12 Grimwauld Place with each step. The sounds of the pack struggling to keep up with their Alphas fast pace could be heard from behind us in the dark of night. There wasn't another sound coming from anywhere around us besides Fenrir's breathing, and my occasional whimper of pain.

We soon reached Headquarters, where Fenrir barged right in, causing the voices from the kitchen to stop, and a second later, Fenrir came face to face with Dumbledore who had his wand pointed straight at us. I don't think he noticed me, because he did not lower his wand, until a hand landed on his shoulder, and with closer inspection, I saw that it was Remus's hand. Fenrir pulled me closer to his body when he saw Remus, causing me to whimper in pain again as he pressed my bruised arm into his chest.

"Hermione?" Remus said just loud enough for us to hear, which wasn't a very good idea, because Fenrir growled loudly, causing the already silent house to become even quieter.

"I wouldn't talk to her right now pup." Henry said from behind Fenrir.

"Why not?"

"Take a close look at Fenrir, but DO NOT LOOK HIM IN THE EYES; unless that is you want to have your arse handed to you."

Remus took a close look at Fenrir, before his face paled and he pulled Dumbledore back into the kitchen and closing the door so that he was in the hallway with us. "What do you need?" he asked Fenrir as he lowered his head so he was looking at the ground and baring his neck in submission.

"Well as you can see pup," Fenrir growled out. "MY MATE is injured, and I need to take care of her before we talk to the Order about the meeting we just came from, so I need a room with a bathroom attached to it."

When Remus hesitated, Fenrir growled out loudly, causing me to flinch from the sheer volume of it, before he handed me over to Henry who held me gently in his arms before walking over to Remus, picking him up at his shoulders, and slamming him into the wall behind him, leaving a Remus sized indent in the wall. "I said, I need a room and a bathroom to tend to my mate pup, so do us all a favor and show me where I can tend to her!" he emphasized his words by shoving Remus into the wall again, only this time even harder.

"Up the stairs, on the third floor, 2nd bedroom on the right, there is a bathroom attached to a bedroom where you can tend to her." He whispered shakily. With a nod, Fenrir gently took my bruised body from Henry, before going up the stairs to the room that Remus had said, leaving the rest of the pack behind to watch us as he went upstairs.

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys, so as I hope you all know, I absolutely love creature fics, and I just don't think that there are enough of them out there, so I need your guys' help. I am going to start a new creature fic while continuing to work on this one, and I want your opinion on what to do it on. Below are a series of pairings that I want you guys to choose from. When you see the one you like the most, comment to my story with the pairing that you guys would like to see, and the one with the most votes will be the one written.**_

_**Draco Malfoy - Veela, Hermione Granger - Mate**_

_**Severus Snape - Dark Veela, Hermione Granger - Mate**_

_**Remus Lupin - Werewolf, Hermione Granger – Mate**_

_**Bill Weasley – Werewolf, Hermione Granger – Mate**_

_**Blaise Zabini – Dark Veela, Hermione Granger – Mate**_

_**Well There you guys go, comment below and tell me the pairing you guys would most like to see, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling I just borrowed them for this story. So sadly everything except the plot belongs to the author of the great book series **_**Harry Potter.**_

Swiftly Fenrir entered the room, and bypassing the bedroom completely, he carried me into the bathroom, where he promptly set me down on the counter, and turned around to start filling the bathtub with water. When he had the water at the temperature that he wanted, he turned back around to me and looked at me carefully. Looking into his eyes, I could tell that his wolf side had completely taken over now, even more so than when we were at the Manor with the Dark Lord, so I lowered my eyes and waited for him to do something. Surprisingly, the first thing that he did was lift me up and then gently set me down on my feet in front of him, before he pulled my dress over my head, and laid it down on the counter top before he turned to me again. He got down onto his knees in front of me and gently lifted my legs up one by one to remove my shoes.

Once I was completely bare to him, he carefully picked up my bruised and battered body as though I was the most important thing in the world, before he gently lowered me into the warm water that had filled the tub to the brim, before turning off the faucet and turning back towards me. The warm water of the bath helped to relax my aching muscles, and the sudden need to clean myself filled my being. I reached for the washcloth and body wash that were sitting on the edge of the tub next to the shampoo, but just as my hands reached it, a growl filled the air. Quickly I dropped my hands into my lap, lowered my eyes, and bared my mating mark to him. The growling stopped and the sound of him purring filled the air, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Fenrir pick up the washcloth and body wash, before he picked up one of my bruised arms, and gently washed away the dirt and grime that had accumulated on my body. Curiously I looked up at him, and he met my gaze as he continued to wash me.

"You are my mate, and you are injured. I will wash you, take care of you, and provide for you until you are healed enough to wash and care for yourself. But even then I will not stop providing for you." With that being said, he gently rinsed the soap off of my arm, before picking up the other and doing the exact same thing to it.

As he continued to gently wash my body, I began to think about all the possible reasons that could explain why Fenrir could be acting this way towards me. I knew that male wolves always took care of their mates; they cleaned, provided, nurtured, and cared for them to the greatest extent, and they also cherished them greatly. In return they would expect their mate to respect and love them, which they did, while also letting the male wolf take the dominant role in the relationship. I wondered if it was the same for werewolves, after all they are half wolf, and it would explain why Fenrir was acting this way towards me now when his wolf was fully in control, rather than when his wolf wasn't in control. When Fenrir was in charge of his body, he did want me to respect him, and I did, but he also wasn't as dominant unless it came to my safety. But here now with Fenrir's wolf in charge of him, he was dominant, while not being abusive, caring, nurturing, and loving, just like any male wolf in the wild would do. So yes, I concluded, werewolves' habits were a lot like wild wolves habits when they were in charge of their bodies.

With my epiphany that I had just had, I knew now to just let Fenrir take care of me and to not try and do it myself like I had done when I was first in my bath. Fenrir continued to purr to me as he rinsed the water off of my arm before moving so he was a little behind me where he quickly washed my back, before rinsing me off and moving onto my hair. When my hair was all clean, and my body was sparkling in the dimly lit bathroom, Fenrir lifted me out of the tub, and set me on the counter, before he opened up all the cupboards in the room until he found the one with towels. Softly he dried me off with more care shining through his eyes at me than I had ever seen before. When I was dry he set me on my feet, pulled my dress over my head, slipped my shoes on my feet, and he handed me my wand which I tucked into my dress.

Lightly, he pulled me up into his arms so that my legs were around his waist and my arms were around his neck, before he carried me back down stairs and into the kitchen, where we were met with an awkward silence, and the stares of all the order members on us. Fenrir sat down on one of the vacant chairs, before pulling me so I was sitting in his lap facing away from him. Quickly I looked around noticing that the rest of the pack had all left except for Henry who nodded at Fenrir and me as we sat down.

A loud throat clearing made all of our eyes snap over to Dumbledore who was looking at us expectantly. "Well, you show up unannounced, barging in as though death is on your tails, physically harm Remus, then ignore the reason that you came here in the first place and go upstairs. What do you have to say for yourselves Hermione?"

I didn't answer him which seemed to make the calm and collected Dumbledore lose his patience even more, instead I looked back at Fenrir who was growling softly at how Dumbledore was talking down to me. Without thinking about anyone else in the room, I turned around so I was straddling Fenrir, and I buried my face into his neck so that he could see, smell, and touch my mating mark easily.

"Well?" Dumbledore said impatiently. I can't say that I blame him for being impatient since we did barge in here like the hounds of hell were on our heels, but apparently Fenrir didn't share the same opinion.

"**MY MATE WAS INJURED!** She is more important to me than all of you, and even this damn bloody war, so I think you could have all waited while I tended to my Mate! If you had any questions about why I was ignoring you, you could have easily asked my Beta, Henry, or even the wolf cub Remus. Instead you wait for **MY INJURED MATE** to sit down and finally relax after a long and trying day, and then you talk down to her as though this is all her fault." Fenrir stopped his rant for a moment and gently sat me down on the chair that we were occupying, before standing up to his full height and continuing. "As a werewolf, I am more in tune with my animal side especially when my mate is in pain, and when that happens she comes first, she will **ALWAYS** come first. You humans may not notice it right now, but I know that Henry, Remus, and my Mate do, that my wolf side is completely in control at the moment. When this happens my Mate is the only one who is safe from my wrath if I am angered, as you can all probably see. So by treating her as though she doesn't matter at all, you have completely angered me, almost more so than I have ever been angered before."

When Fenrir paused for a moment, I quickly got up and moved towards Fenrir, but before I could take another step, Ron grabbed my waist with both of his hands and pulled me backwards until our bodies collided all while yelling, "NO Hermione don't he's dangerous!"

With a loud "oomf," I bumped into Ron and tried to get to Fenrir, but I guess since he thought I was in danger, he wasn't letting me go. Fenrir who heard my exclamation turned around and looked at Ron's arms around my waist with narrowed black eyes. A loud growl caused Ron to drop his hold on me with shock, where I promptly walked over to Fenrir and laid my head on his chest.

"Did you not hear me you insolent little boy!" Fenrir yelled at Ron as he wrapped his arms around me. "I could **NEVER** hurt my mate, **EVER!** So if she wishes to come to me she may, am I understood?"

"Y . . . y . . . yes . . . s . . . s . . . sir." Ron stuttered.

"Are you alright pup?" he asked me much more softly and quietly than how he was speaking a mere moment before, causing several people around us to gasp at the tenderness his voice held for me.

"Yes my Alpha, I am fine."

"Good," with that he pulled me tightly into his body, and looked over at Dumbledore who had been silent throughout Fenrir's whole speech. "Now, speaking **TO** **ME!** we can get this meeting underway, what is it that you would like to know?"

"Why you are here, would be a good place to start," He said condescendingly.

Which Fenrir didn't take to well, so I quickly cut in before my mate could be angered further, "Professor, if you wish to live until you see the Final Battle, I suggest that you treat Fenrir with respect. His wolf has fully taken over his being right now, making him completely and utter the ALPHA MALE, you need to treat him with the respect he deserves for holding such a title, and maybe he won't rip you a new asshole."

'Shit' I thought, by cutting him off I was disrespecting him, and by disrespecting him I was challenging his dominance, and by challenging his dominance I was just making things worse for me in the long run With that being said, I turned around and buried my face in Fenrir's chest as I gripped his arms. "Please don't be mad that I cut you off Alpha, I didn't mean to disrespect you, but he was just making me so angry, you deserve more respect than what he was giving you." I mumbled into his chest, so only the other lycan's in the room could understand what I was saying.

It was only after I thought of the repercussions of what I had done that I noticed Fenrir wasn't growling, instead he was gently holding my body to his and purring. Carefully I looked up into his eyes, and saw him looking down at me softly.

"I am not mad at you my mate, how could I be when you were defending me to all of these people. I would be mad at you if you had put yourself in danger by doing it, but since you didn't, I am very pleased that you deem me worthy of your defense." He said to me while nuzzling my neck and gently licking and sucking my mark.

With a sigh of relief I melted into his arms, and allowed him to assert his dominance over me again by showing everyone around us that he had marked me, and that I belonged to him. When he was sure that everyone knew I was his mate, and that he was in charge of this relationship, he stood up and addressed the Order. "The Dark Lord has set a date for the final battle, in one moths time, He and his Death Eaters will attack Hogwarts, and try and kill Harry Potter. He told us all to prepare, and then he left."

Dumbledore nodded his head thoughtfully as he stared at me and Fenrir, the latter of which didn't like this, so he pulled me so I was hidden behind his back. "If you wish to say something, you say it to me, and not my Mate, is that understood?" Fenrir spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"Understood."

"Well, if that is all, I will be leaving with my mate and my beta, if you need to contact us, send a patronus, other than that, we will contact you if anything new comes up." Quickly, Fenrir scooped me up into his arms, and walked to the Apparation point with Henry following silently. And it was only after we were away from everyone that I looked up at Fenrir, and saw his warm brown eyes smiling back down at me, before the madness of the day caught up to me and my eyes fluttered closed. The last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness, was Fenrir as he whispered, "Goodnight little wolf," in my ear.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave their opinion on what fic I should do next, and I am sorry for all of those that did not vote for the Bill Weasley/werewolf – Hermione Granger/mate fic, but they won by a landslide, and I hope that you still read my next story. I have the first chapter of that story currently posted. But just so that you all know, I plan on doing all of the fics that I posted earlier this week, I just didn't know which one to do first, and that's where you guys come in. Again thank you to all that voted, and be looking out for the story **_**Full Moon **_**by **_**FenrirGreybacksGirl.**_


End file.
